


Obsession

by gh0ulb0y



Category: EXO (Band), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, K-pop
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternative Universe - FBI, Background Relationships, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Book: Red Dragon (1981), Cannibalism, Cults, Explicit Language, Gun Violence, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Police, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serial Killers, Silence of the Lambs References, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulb0y/pseuds/gh0ulb0y
Summary: Kim Jongdae hasn't returned to his position as a detective ever since finishing his case with Kim Jun-myeon, the man who lived within his nightmares. Jongdae thought he could never go back after seeing what monsters live in our world until his best friend, Officer Min Yoongi offers a new case that only he can handle. The cannibalistic killer, Kim Jongin.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // weapon use, anxiety, ptsd

_"What are you gonna do, rookie? Shoot me?"_

_Jongdae's hands shook as his finger laid upon the trigger. His heart was pumping miles a minute, his ears echoing the sound of his heartbeat. Do it for her, he thought. In slow motion, he could see the young woman scream through the fabric wrapped around her mouth and Junmyeon stumbles backward, lifting his hand off his chest. He did it. He finally shot him._

_Jongdae's breathing was heavy, he thought he could feel his heart pound against his ribcage as if it wanted to escape his body._

_"This ain't over. You hear me!" Junmyeon's voice cracked as he yelled before hitting the floor, blood pouring on the concrete floor._

_Jongdae quickly placed his gun back into the holster before running and sliding onto the floor next to the woman. She was hysterical. Jongdae untied the fabric from her mouth and the wire holding her hands together. The woman wrapped her arms around him with a cobra-like grip. Jongdae slowly lifted her into his arms before stumbling to the front door he had kicked in. Police cars surrounded the house and the only sound he could hear was the sirens. Paramedics took the young woman away on a stretcher as other officers started to shake Jongdae. Everything was a blur from then on._

_The last thing he remembers was waking up in a hospital room--his sight and hearing no longer blurry. To his left, his fiance, Minseok had been fast asleep, a blanket covering his shoulders down. A knock alerted Jongdae to his right and there was Officer Wang Jackson with his cap held against his chest._

_"I have some bad news for you, Kim," Jackson inhaled, shakily. "She didn't make it."_

_The autopsy reported that before Jongdae arrived, she was_ _injected with a lethal drug. At the time, the name was still unknown. Her body was too weak to keep going and therefore she passed away._

_"I'm sorry."_

_After that case, Jongdae decided to never work as a detective again. He believed he failed as an officer because of the loss of the young hostage. Kim Junmyeon was one of the real-life monsters living among us. He had been kidnapping young women and killing them whenever he was tired of them. He would pretend to be a disabled young man who needed help moving things into a van and once they were trapped behind furniture, he'd drive off. Police had been chasing him down for almost a year as there was no specific location he would be keeping them. Jongdae was the only officer to find his location as he did extra clue digging._

_His plan after quitting was to marry his fiance, Minseok and move far away to a rural area where no one can find them. He could start a family and find new work to support them. He never wanted to see the police station every again._

Jongdae had fallen asleep on the front porch's couch. He was working in the yard and didn't make it inside. The sun blinded him, causing him to groan and cover his eyes. A knock on the opened front door startled him.

"You awake? I got you something to drink. It's extremely hot out here," Minseok walked outside and over to the couch, handing Jongdae a cup of juice.

"Yeah," Jongdae yawned, taking the cup and gulping it down.

"I hope you didn't work too hard," Minseok giggled, placing a soft kiss on Jongdae's cheek before leaning his head against his husband's shoulder.

"No, no," Jongdae wrapped an arm around his husband, shaking his head. "I did as much as I could. Can't really move like I used to."

Minseok laughed softly before looking up to Jongdae. The two smiled at one another before kissing each other on the lips.

"How about you meet me inside?" Minseok tilted his head before lifting himself and walking back inside their house.

Jongdae sighed, admiring the nature around him. He focused on the chirping birds and the faint buzzes of bugs. Jongdae looked out in the distance at a small house that sat on a small hill. No one lived there or so Jongdae thought as he never saw anyone drive up there. He knew he shouldn't be looking as it will cause an episode but once he looked at it, his eyes never looked away. 

It reminded him of the same house Junmyeon kept his last set of victims. A dark boarded-up home with one floor and a basement. The smell once Jongdae walked in, made his stomach churn. He could vomit on the spot if he didn't have self-control. His body felt dirty as if he had been rolling around in garbage. Even as an officer with an armed weapon, he still did not feel safe.

The thought that he did not save that young woman in time brought psychical pain to Jongdae. His heart felt achy and he would get a somewhat headache. The thought of that young woman living her last moments in a filthy basement made Jongdae furious.

Jongdae forcefully turned his head to the side as he inhaled deeply. He made his way inside, shutting the front door. 

After a couple of hours of watching movies with Minseok on the couch, the sun started to set.

"Hey, not to be pain or anything--"

"I got it," Jongdae said as he lifted himself up. 

Minseok and Jongdae rotated their chores throughout the week. It was Minseok's turn to throw the garbage out but he was getting sleepy from being on the couch all afternoon.

As Jongdae dragged the garbage bag out the house and down the porch stairs, a black 1964 Chevrolet Impala started to rolling up to the mailbox.

"I just got here. Yup, wires in. I'm going in," Officer Min Yoongi had been speaking into a walkie-talkie, before rolling down the tinted window.

"Hey, stranger!" Yoongi yelled out of the window, startling Jongdae.

"Hey! You could've given me a heart attack!" Jongdae started to laugh before leaving the garbage bag to lean against the mailbox. "What are you doing all the way out here? It's a couple of hours away from the city."

"I'll just be honest with you, bro," Yoongi sighed and shook his head before exiting the car. "You're not gonna like it."

"And why's that?" 

"Your _wife_ home?" Yoongi smirked, leaning against the hood of the car.

It was a joke back when Yoongi and Jongdae worked together. Jongdae didn't really go into detail into who he would marry in the next year to his distant family. He felt as he didn't need to. He loved Minseok and Minseok loved him.

"Inside," Jongdae exhaled, hugging him. "Stop playing games with me, Min. What is it?"

"Look," Yoongi started to rub his hands together. "We need you back at the station and before you start going off on me, it wasn't my idea. I spoke up for you and Kwon didn't wanna hear it. I'm sorry."

"I appreciate it but why me? I have a family. I have a new job out here. Why can't you guys find someone else?"

"This new guy is somewhat like The Riddler. All he leaves are riddles, in my opinion. He escaped from prison a couple of weeks ago," Yoongi leaned in. "He ate the guard's lip off. This guy's psycho."

"Honey, who are you talking to?" Minseok called out, hugging himself.

"Don't worry about it. Go inside, it's cold," Jongdae waved his hand.

"Kwon says we need someone like you. A creative thinker. Someone who thinks outside the box, ya know? Listen, it's one case and then we'll never bother you again. Please, Jongdae. We really need you."

Jongdae stared at his feet, pushing in the dirt underneath.

"How long will it take?" Jongdae did not lift his head.

"I dunno, dude. We haven't gotten a clue as to where this guy is," Yoongi shook his head.

"Give me a couple of days. . .If it's serious. . . I might have to come back."

"A couple of days, then. We're gonna work our asses off until we get some type of clue. Call me when you make your decision. It was nice seeing you," Yoongi started to walk back to the driver's seat.

"You're telling me you drove almost four hours to ask me that?" Jongdae leaned his forearms against the opened window.

"Just doing what's been asked of me."

With that, Yoongi drove off, leaving Jongdae in the dark with his garbage bag.

"Who was that?" Minseok stretched his arms up, yawning.

"No one. . . But I have a serious decision to make," Jongdae took the opportunity to wrap his hands onto Minseok's waist.

"Decision?"

"I may have to go back to the station. . ."

"No," Minseok answered sternly. "Do they not understand what it's done to you! You can't sleep, eat or even--"

"Its either I go to the station or more people die because I was selfish."

Minseok removed Jongdae's hands from his waist and shook his head.

"You're not going. That's final," Minseok crossed his arms.

"Minseok--"

"I'm going to bed," Minseok snapped, keeping his head down as he walked to their bedroom upstairs.

Jongdae stood in the hallway, lips folded as he stood alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // blood/murder, ptsd, graphic violence

The next morning, Jongdae had been digging in his closet. Minseok would kill him if he were home, seeing that the floor was covered with clean clothes and random shoe piles. In the depths of the closet, he had found his old uniform. He didn't understand why he kept it when all it gave him was bad memories. He took the hanger out and placed the hook on top of the closet door.

What did Yoongi exactly mean when he said the department needed someone like him? Who exactly were they going after?

Jongdae looked down again at the uniform and all the memories came flowing back. The time where he saved a mother and child from an abusive asshole, the time he got his arm broken from some drugged-out freak and the most recent were blood was splattered all over the navy blue cotton. Was he really ready to go back to the station? 

His cell phone started to ring and Jongdae answered without hesitation, thinking it was Minseok.

"Hello, the love of my life," Jongdae said with a small smile.

"Aw, you're so sweet but keep your flirting to yourself for one second will you," The voice was not Minseok. It was Yoongi.

"Oh my god," Jongdae whispered to himself, pinching his nose bridge as Yoongi could be heard laughing on the other side.

"Hey! This is no time for jokes," Another voice snapped in the back. Jongdae believed it was Jackson.

"Turn on your TV, Kim. The guy sent us a video last night and now it's going viral," Yoongi coughed and cleared his throat to lower his laughter.

Jongdae cursed as he tried to stepped over all the mess on the floor, digging under the sheets to find the remote. One press of the button and a news report started to play.

"A video was sent in by FBI Director Kwon Jiyong. He is now creating a curfew to young men especially. The killer has still not been identified but police are still on the lookout for him. If any children are watching, please move them away from the screen. We will be playing the video now," The news reporter gestured to the side of the screen, the program transitioning to the video.

_"Please, I won't tell anyone! I just wanna go home. I need to see my mom. Sir, please, she's sick and can't live without me!" A young man had been tied to a wooden chair inside an attic, struggling from the restrains._

_"You're so cute," The killer caressed a small pocket knife across the young man's cheek. "Your pleads really only wanna make me eat you more. Your begging doesn't do much for me, kid. Now," The killer pointed the knife to the camera. "Ask for help from them and tell me how far that gets you."_

_"What are you talking about?" The young man's breath was heavy and messed with his speech._

_"Do you know that the police don't do shit for us? If it weren't for them, my lover wouldn't be dead. They don't care for people like us unless they're own get involved," The killer walked to camera._

_He wore dark brown makeup around his eyes that complimented the white contacts. His skin was pale which made the blood surrounding the corner of his mouth to be much brighter. He brushed back his dyed green hair before taking a deep breath._

_"I hope you're watching. . .You know who you are," The killer smirked before bursting into manic laughter._

_He walked up to the young man, slitting his throat, the screams piercing into Jongdae's ears. The killer kneeled down, letting the blood splatter all over his yellow jacket and leather clothing. He walked back to the camera, licking the blood that stained around his lips._

_"I'll be looking for you," The camera turned to static._

"You see what I mean now?" Yoongi's voice brought Jongdae back to reality.

"You want me to find _that_ motherfucker! You guys are insane!" Jongdae stood up from the bed, walking around the messy room.

"Kim, you're the only guy who can crack this guy's clues. You saw what he can do. We need you here."

Jongdae sighed, rubbing his eyes, trying to remove the nasty scene from his head. He grunted, hearing the young man's screams in his head.

"Fine," Jongdae's voice cracked. "Fine, I'll go down there. I'll be there by tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"I'll order a hotel for you and wifey over there. Thank you, Kim. I promise you won't regret it. You'll be saving people."

***

"I need a fucking drink," Jongdae wiped his eye, searching in the kitchen before Minseok walked through the door.

"Hey," Minseok called out, dropping his book bag on the floor near the door. "You look like you haven't slept."

Minseok walked closer to Jongdae, cupping his cheeks into his hands. Jongdae looked depressed, avoiding eye contact with his husband. 

"Honey, what's wrong?" Minseok spoke softly.

"We need to talk," Jongdae slowly grabbed Minseok's hands, removing them off his face. Minseok frowned as they walked into the dining room.

Jongdae patted his thigh and Minseok slowly sat upon it. Jongdae held Minseok close to him before sighing.

"Have you seen the news today?" Jongdae swallowed hard.

"No, why?" Minseok shook his head, still confused.

"You're going to hate me but. . . I have to go back. This new guy is running around the streets, killing and. . . And eating them. . ." Jongdae felt acid burn in his throat.

"They can't do that to you, Jongdae. It's not fair," Minseok felt tears prick his eyes as he cupped Jongdae's face again. "They don't understand what this kind of work does to you. Your nightmares, your drinking problem from before--I mean, why can't it be someone else?"

"We're leaving tonight. I can't watch another man die. I have to go down there and kill him before he kills anyone else. . . Besides, I think he's looking for me anyway."

"Why would you say that?"

"I think he had something to do with the last guy I killed before resigning. He's targeting me. . . It's my case now. Come on," Jongdae patted Minseok's lower back. "Let's go."

Minseok and Jongdae walked into their bedroom, seeing that it was still a mess from earlier. Minseok quickly kneeled down and began folding the clothes on the floor. Jongdae pulled out a suitcase from inside the closet, Minseok handing him whatever clothes he could find.

After packing, Jongdae pulled Minseok into a tight hug, swaying. 

"I love you with all my heart. I think you know that already," Jongdae scoffed.

"I'm doing this all for you. I love you to the moon and back," Minseok looked up at Jongdae and smiled. The two shared a passionate kiss.

***

Four hours later, Jongdae and Minseok had reached the hotel Yoongi had picked out for them.

"Hey, Jongdae," Yoongi grabbed Jongdae's shoulder and folded in his lips before speaking again. "I'm sorry for making you do this. I'll send you on some nice vacation or help you leave town or something as an apology."

"No need," Jongdae turned around, removing Yoongi's hand. "I _have_ to do this. He's after me and my family. This is my case, Min. You leave it to me."

"Please call me if you need anything," Yoongi patted Jongdae's shoulder before getting back into his car. 

"Alright, you," Jongdae whispered before lifting Minseok into his arms and carrying him inside. A sight to see really: a grown man carrying his husband and rolling a suitcase while inside an elevator late at night.

Jongdae had gently laid Minseok in the comfy hotel bed while he placed the suitcase on the couch across from the bed. Jongdae walked over to the door and put as many locks as he could. His thoughts forced him to watch the video in his head over, and over, and over and over. . . 

"Jongdae," Minseok called out, his eyes hooded from sleepiness. Jongdae walked over the bed, sitting on the edge, laying a hand on the other's leg.

"Lay with me, already," Minseok whined, causing Jongdae to laugh. Jongdae then hovered over Minseok, nuzzling his chin into the nape of Minseok's neck.

"Are you leaving me first thing in the morning?" Minseok caressed Jongdae's cheek.

"Unfortunately. . . If you miss me too much, call me or Yoongi if need be," Jongdae chuckled, kissing Minseok's cheek.

"I know you're doing a good thing. I just hope your uniform still fits."

"What are you trying to say, huh?" Jongdae teased, causing Minseok to laugh.

This reminded him of when they first started seeing each other:

_"You are **not** trying to role play with me! In your uniform, Jongdae, really!" Minseok hid his face in embarrassment, giggling._

_"Oh, relax. It'll be fun!"_

_"To think I'm gonna one day marry you. . ."_

_"You wanna marry me? Really, Minseok? I'll make it happen if you want it."_

_"That's another topic for another day. Just come here."_

Jongdae started to twist and turn in his sleep. In his dream, Junmyeon was in front of him alongside the new killer. They had Minseok on a surgery table, the new killer's hand on his throat while Junmyeon dragged a knife down Minseok's chest. Junmyeon had then taken out a sawblade and started to cut Minseok's chest open, the new killer digging in and ripping out his organs. Jongdae had tried to get closer but he was locked inside a locker, only watching through the slits.

Jongdae had woken up, hearing his phone blared a random tune he had chosen for Yoongi. He patted himself down, breathing heavy. He could feel his heart pound against his chest. Minseok tugged on the blanket and groaned, turning away from Jongdae.

"Shit," Jongdae whispered and fell back onto the pillow. He reached over and grabbed his phone. "Yeah?"

"Wakey, wakey, sunshine. We need your ass down here as early as possible," Jongdae turned over to see 5:40 a.m. on the digit clock. 

"Alright," Jongdae rubbed his eyes and groaned as he stretched. "I'm coming now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // description of gruesome murders/violence, cannibalistic behaviors, anxiety, manipulation, teeth,

Walking back into the station after almost two years felt like a vague dream. Flashbacks of office parties, late nights and old cases came flooding back into Jongdae's memories. He was soon interrupted by Officer Wang shaking him and hugging him.

"Holy shit. You're here!"

Wang was a very excitable and happy person despite being a police officer. In tough times, he was a very emotional person--Jongdae could count the times he's seen Wang cry on both his hands. He was the balance the department needed. 

"Yeah. . . I'm here," Jongdae grinned, speaking in defeat.

"Aw, don't sound so down, dude. You'll make me feel worse than I already do," Wang shook Jongdae's shoulders again.

"Don't feel bad. This is all _my_ decision at the end of the day. We'll just work hard like we used to," Jongdae patted Wang's bicep before slipping past him to continue his hellos.

The department was overwhelmed with joy seeing Jongdae return, even though they knew it wouldn't be for long. 

"Kim," A voice amongst the crowd boomed, causing everyone to turn into that direction. It was Director Kwon. "How nice it is to see you again. Come to my office please."

The crowd of old friends dimmed down into complete silence as Jongdae bowed to excuse himself. Kwon placed a hand upon Jongdae's shoulder, leading him into another room. Jongdae looked around the office, more memories flooded back. He remembered being a rookie and getting his first case of some local drug deal business. It was the first time for everything: shooting a gun, shouting the repeated phrase the classes would drill into your head, and fighting off more than one person at a time.

"I'm happy to see you've come back. I know this is very difficult to do after. . . Well, I won't say too much. I thought I'd give you some information about who'd you be dealing with. He's not an easy person to crack open--which is why I needed you the most. You're an outside-of-the-box thinker, putting yourself in the shoes of the killers. Takes a lot to put yourself in a perspective no one would want to."

Jongdae only nodded at Kwon's ramblings. There was really nothing he could think of on the spot.

"Well, how's the marriage life?"

"Uh. . . Good. Everything's good. How about yourself?" Jongdae had been looking at the wedding photos on Kwon's desk, coincidently. 

"Good. Anniversary is coming up, actually. What made you come back anyway?"

Peer pressure, seeing a man get killed on national tv or maybe the fact the killer could be after him and his husband.

"Well. . . I saw the news yesterday and couldn't let another person die in such a manner. Yoongi said how you begged for me to come back so I thought that it was pretty serious. I can get through the trauma, by the way. If one person lives because I saved them, I'll be okay. I'm just not set on staying here afterward."

"I understand completely. There is no pressure to stay. . .Now, onto your case," Kwon opened the filing cabinet and handed over a manilla folder. "This is really all the evidence we have besides his videos." Jongdae opened the file. "He goes by Kai. We believe he has some connection with Suho, maybe a romantic relationship of some sort. Every victim of his so far has been gutted open and left to rot. His victims' organs are removed, maybe as a trophy or. . ."

"Cannibal. . .He's a cannibal. No man drinks blood the way he did yesterday," Jongdae muttered under his breath, watching the scene play in his head.

"Kim, breathe. I know it's a very vile thing to watch but this is the reality behind him. He only goes after young men: early to mid-twenties, clean, no drugs or alcohol and those who live alone. His last victim was the only one who lived with his mother."

"What happened to her?"

"We've moved her in with her daughter in another city. We've put a warning out for young people to go inside the moment it turns dark."

"Have you got any idea of his location? The videos have to tell you something, don't they?"

"Not quite. They're all in different areas each time. We've been doing some searching here and there in random warehouses, abandoned hotels, anywhere really, but we haven't gotten anything."

"Nothing. . ." Jongdae whispered to himself.

"Are you sure you can take this case, Kim? I don't need you blacking out on me when dealing with these kinds of people."

"I'll be fine. I need some air."

Jongdae had stepped outside, leaning his elbows on his knees as he took a seat on a bench. He exhaled heavily, trying to bring himself back to reality.

"Hey," A voice caused him to lift his head. "You okay?"

"Yeah. . . I'm good, Chanyeol."

"It's really nice to see you in the office again. I thought I'd never see you again," Chanyeol sat beside Jongdae. "Sucks that you have to take one another one of Suho's guys."

"I don't want any more people going missing. That young kid on the news yesterday, it stuck with me," Jongdae sighed.

"Same here. It's scary knowing we have such people living in the same reality as we do."

"Hey, you got mail," Wang knocked on the wall beside the door.

"What?" Jongdae quickly stood up and snatched the envelope out of Wang's hand. He walked inside, being followed by Wang.

"Hey, what's--"

"This can't be. . ."

Jongdae sat at his old desk, examining the letter. It had no return address. Jongdae quickly tore it open and shook the envelope upside down causing three or four human teeth to fall out, causing a shriek from Jongdae, causing him to push the chair away from the desk and bumping into Jackson's feet.

"Hey!" Wang left Jongdae's desk and ran to grab others in the department. Jongdae pulled out a letter that was folded inside, the writing was sloppy and the paper was wrinkled.

_Our game has now begun._

_Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed my introduction video yesterday. I hope you can't sleep knowing what you've caused. Do you think you can steal from me and get away with it?_

_Have fun looking for me, pretty boy. I'm so excited to finally see you in front of me, watching you take your last breath._

_Tag, you're it._

"What the hell's going on!" 

Jongdae had been stiff, his ears ringing and his heart pounding again. How much more can he take from these people?

Kwon let Jongdae take a break from the station, leaving Jongdae and Minseok to meet up for lunch.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Minseok rubbed his thumb against Jongdae's knuckles, running his hands through his hair with the other hand.

Jongdae really wasn't sure at this moment. _Human teeth? A game, what game?_

"I have to--"

"You don't have to _do_ anything. Look, I know you wanna save lives again but can you mentally take this on?"

"Minseok, if I don't catch this guy, you're gonna be the next target, okay? I can't put you in danger, I'll never live with myself," Jongdae slowly lifting his head, rubbing his hand down his face.

"I just wanna sleep okay, knowing that you're okay," Minseok took Jongdae's hand and kissed on his knuckles. "You seem like you saw a ghost today."

_That's what it was. A repeating nightmare that you couldn't get of._

"I'll be okay," Jongdae spoke softly, a sad smile on his face.

Minseok had sighed, worried about his lover more than ever. He looked up to see a news report playing on the miniature TV screen the cafe owned. A woman had been discussing something about a young man being gutted open. He scrunched his nose, feeling utter disgust.

"Hey," Jongdae caressed Minseok's cheek to bring his focus back to him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Minseok placed his hand upon Jongdae's, returning a sad smile. 

Jongdae felt for his pocket as his phone started to vibrate. He saw that is was Kwon, holding his finger out in front of himself as a gesture to let Minseok know he'd be leaving. He answered it, clearing his throat. "Yeah?"

"Kim, I need you to tell me what that letter said. Why'd you take it with you?"

"Kwon, this guy is after _me._ He wants to play some game with me and drive me insane, just like that Suho guy did!"

"What game? Kim, what the fuck are you talking about!"

Jongdae took a second to take a deep breath before answering, "In the letter, he threatened to find me and kill me. He's referring to me as 'it.' That video of his was targeted at me. _I killed his lover, for god's sake."_ Jongdae said through gritted teeth.

"Jongdae, calm down. You're safe with us. Our department won't let anything happen to you. Bring that letter in so we can find some evidence: a fingerprint or something from his location."

Jongdae had walked in and walked straight out after returning the letter to the station. Minseok had been looking after him and taking care of back at the hotel. Minseok knew this was a mistake, bringing Jongdae back to their hometown to live his nightmare once again.

Nighttime fell, the street lights beaming down on the sidewalk, silence filling up the streets. Kai had been dressed normally, wearing a hoodie and some jeans. He could hear his every footstep, grunting to himself in annoyance. Moving from one place to another almost every day when running away from the cops was exhausting but he wanted his revenge.

Kai had been on the lookout for anyone walking out this late at night. This curfew bullshit was getting in the way of that. 

"Go fuck yourself and your piece of shit bar!" A voice boomed through the silence, causing Kai to jerk his head into said direction.

"Sir, you need to leave this instant. You are causing a scene," Kai heard the conversation a bit clearer, walking toward the alley.

"I ain't doing--"

"Jeez, I'm so sorry for him! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Kai walked up to the drunken man, his hands on his hips.

"And who the fuck are you?" The drunken man spoke up, his voice slurring.

"I'm very sorry. He always gets like this when he's drunk. Come on now, you're causing a scene like you always do," Kai grabbed onto the drunken man, dragging him away from the bartender.

"You have a good night, I guess," The bartender shook his head and walked back into the bar, shutting the metal door.

"Get off me! I don't know you, you motherfucker!" 

"I'd quiet down if I were you. I'm just trying to help you is all," Kai shoved the man to the sidewalk, hovering over him. "You're gonna keep your mouth shut and come with me, bitch. You'll forget everything in the morning anyway."

Kai kneeled down, punching the drunk man repeatedly in the face. The man was a challenge as he struggled, trying to get out of Kai's grip. After a couple of failed attempts at escaping, the man laid unconscious. Kai smirked to himself, dialing a number on a flip phone.

"Get the set ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// alcoholism, implied sexual content, implied past abuse, graphic violence/murder, teeth

Minseok had left the bathroom, leaving Jongdae to shut his eyes and adapt to the warm bath. He had been thinking about Minseok's claims before they arrived. Maybe Minseok was right about staying home. He was not the same after the case with Suho. His nightmares, late nights drinking, and anger issues started to have an effect on their relationship. He would never forgive himself for making Minseok feel unsafe. On the other hand, this was _his_ case. Jongdae was the only one who knew what Suho was capable of. Kai was angry at _him,_ no one else but the man that pulled the trigger that night.

Jongdae had woken up the next morning, confused as everything from his bath until now was a blur. Minseok’s arms were wrapped around his chest--his body was hot from Minseok’s body heat and the blanket covering their wrapped bodies.  8:34 a.m. flashed on the digital clock beside them. Jongdae was surprised as he hadn’t gotten a phone call. He lifted his iPhone and saw a text message from Yoongi. He swiped the message across the screen and opened the message application. 

[Yoongi]: I’ve been trying to reach you all morning. Whenever you wake up, come down to the station ASAP! Kwon said this is important.

“Do you really have to go?” Minseok spoke through a pouty, groggy tone. 

“I’ll be home before you know it,” Jongdae turned to his lover, connecting their lips into a passionate kiss. 

Jongdae quickly dressed in his uniform and left the hotel room. 

At the station, Jongdae made a cup of coffee, humming to himself.

"There you are! Get your ass in there," Yoongi had grabbed onto Jongdae's shoulder, turning him around.

"Alright, alright," Jongdae waved his hand, drinking his coffee.

Jongdae patted Yoongi's back before making his way into Kwon's office. He walked inside, the only light source was Kwon's dim lamp that sat on his desk. Kwon gestured Jongdae over to the chair in front of his desk. Jongdae sat down, sighing to himself.

“I’ve got two things for you to look at this morning. First,” Kwon removed his feet from the desk, bent over and lifted a jar onto his desk. The desk shook from the weight of the object.

Jongdae gasped. The jar had been filled to the brim with beer caps. A note was taped to the outside reading, “do you remember these?”

_ Jongdae had come home from the local bar, walking through the door of his shared apartment. His breath reeked of booze, his clothes were peeling off his body and his posture was sluggish. He slammed the front door, burping loudly causing a wave of nausea. The clock ticking above the television displayed 2:56, almost 3 a.m.  _

_ Minseok had been sleeping until the loud slam scared him awake. He had ran out of the room, a pair of scissors in hand. He sighed, slapping his hand against his face.  _

_ “I’m home baby,” Jongdae smirked, his arms spreading open, his sweater slipping down his shoulder.  _

_ “Jongdae, you’re drunk,” Minseok mumbled.  _

_ “Okay and,” Jongdae started to laugh, stumbling closer to Minseok.  _

_ “Jongdae, stay away from me!” Minseok snapped, stepping slowly backward.  _

_ “Baby, I’m not gonna hurt you. Why would I ever?” Jongdae continued in his flirty tone. _

_ "You’re too drunk to remember anyways,” Minseok started to choke up as he turned around to walk back to the room. Jongdae had gotten angry and grabbed onto his shirt, turning him around, now face-to-face. _

_ "Where are you going!” The smell of booze filled up Minseok’s nostrils now, causing him to shove Jongdae away.  _

_ “Get away from me!” Minseok yelled, walking at a faster pace back into the bedroom.  _

_ Everything went blank from there until the next morning where the couple had a huge argument about his drinking. _

“Kim?” Jiyong spoke softly, drumming his fingers on his desk. 

“Huh?” Jongdae had been shaken from his flashback, looking back at the jar. 

"Any idea what this is about?"

"I'd rather not say."

“Well, that’s not all. Have you checked your email?”

Jongdae shook his head, pulling out his phone. He refreshed the emails in the application and saw a new email with an attachment with a subject of random numbers and letters. It was sent at 4:30 a.m.

“Jongdae,” Kwon changed his posture, turning straightforward, holding his hands together. “I warn you before you play it. I know what the last case did to you. You don’t have to watch it if you feel as if this will trigger you. I care about your health even though it may not seem like it, dragging you away from your countryside home.”

“I’ll be fine. I'm here to do my job,” Jongdae grinned softly, pressing on the email and letting the video fill up the screen. 

_ “Hi there, pretty boy. I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately,” Kai started to chuckle. “Did you like my gift? Doesn't it bring back such great memories? Oh, you know, the time you tried beating up your boyfriend because you couldn’t control your emotions? Right. Anyway, this sad piece of shit kinda reminds me of you.”  Kai stepped aside, showing the drunken man struggling under restraints. Under the fabric wrapped around his mouth, the man cursed and started to pray.  “I found him right outside a local bar. I don’t eat alcoholic dicks like him—it’s bad for my health, you see. I wanna demonstrate what could happen to you, whenever I catch you, okay? It'll be so much fun!” _

_ Kai unbuttoned the man’s shirt, taking a pocket blade and stabbing the man multiple times in the stomach, his screams echoing off the walls.  After another minute of the man being stabbed in various places and pleading to be killed, Kai tossed the blade across the room, tilting his head back as his breathing got heavier.  Another thirty seconds later, Kai walked off camera and brought back a metal bat. He swung the bat, hitting the man in his knee, causing a loud moan of pain along with silent sobbing.  _

_ “Now for the fun part,” Kai lifted the bat and swung it hard toward the man’s jaw, causing a loud crack to fill the phone speakers. Jongdae and Jiyong cringing in their seats.  “Don’t you wanna have fun with me? I promise we’ll have a good time together. Until next time.”  _

_ The _ _video paused, leaving an image of Kai smirking. His white contacts peered out from the dim lighting. _

“Are you okay?” Jiyong stood up, leaning over and holding onto the edge of the desk. 

“What the fuck," Jongdae mumbled to himself, his hands over his mouth.

“Are you sure—“

“I’m going to that bar. There has to be some witnesses from last night,” Jongdae shoved his phone into his pocket and made his way out the office. 

“Jongdae!” Kwon exclaimed, Jongdae halting. “Go with a group. I don’t need you putting yourself in danger while he’s out there.”

***

Jongdae joined in a group with Park Chanyeol, Im Jaebum, and Kim Namjoon. A separate group had rolled out the yellow tape around the perimeter of the bar. 

“Did you guys have any suspicious people last night? Anyone who could look dangerous?” Jongdae stood beside Namjoon, watching him write down notes. 

“We have our occasional loud drunk groups. Last night, this one creep was walking around trying to get some girls to go home with him and started a bar fight with some other customers and I threw him out. He was trying to fight his way until some random kid walked up and grabbed him. Said he was his friend or something.”

“Do you guys have CCTV footage at that angle of the bar?” Jongdae asked. 

“You guys can go check in the back. It’s not the best but it’s something.”

The trio walked into the back room, rewinding the footage. The video had a black and white filter and an overview angle. The trio could only see the top of the couple’s heads. The video played and the ‘friend’ was seen dragging the drunk man away from the bar’s alleyway. The couple continued down the sidewalk and disappear into the next alley.

"There!" Jongdae poked his finger against the screen. 

The group had exited the bar and went to the alleyway they had seen on screen. Namjoon inhaled sharply as he had seen a small pile of blood and a tooth. Jongdae had called for another group who had picked up the evidence. 

Chanyeol was standing far from the group, hugging himself. Jongdae glanced over and walked over to him.

"You alright?" Jongdae kneeled slightly to make eye contact.

"Yeah, yeah," Chanyeol laughed nervously. "I'm doing alright."

"It's not easy sometimes in this line of work," Jongdae rested a hand upon Chanyeol's shoulder, turning back to the pile of blood.

"Yeah. . . It's scary, isn't it? Hard to sleep sometimes."

"It can do that to you."

"Do you sleep often, after what you did?"  Jongdae's face scrunched up from Chanyeol's tone of voice. He raised a brow, looking back at him. "I didn't mean it like that."

Jongdae nodded, removing his hand from the other's shoulder. He called out for Namjoon as he started to exit out the alley.

"What's up?" Namjoon placed both hands on his waist.

"I gotta ask you something," Jongdae wrapped an arm around Namjoon, leaning in close. "How do you feel about this new kid?"

Namjoon scoffed. 

"He's not a new kid, Kim. To you, he may seem like a newbie but he's been with us ever since you took your time off. He's a good working kid, just a little quiet sometimes."

"Hmm."

***

It was getting late. Jongdae had walked into Kwon's office one last time before heading home.

"Boss, I gotta ask you something."

"Yes, Kim? Did you find everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. We all did good work yesterday but I have a question about one of the guys. Are you sure you did a background check on him?"

"Who?"

"Park. Park Chanyeol or something of the sort?"

Kwon sighed softly, adjusting his coat as he looked at himself through the mirror inside a closet. He glared at Jongdae through the reflection.

"Kim, I'd rather you not judge the way I do my work. Of course I've ran background checks on everyone in this place. I would never put my own team in danger like a fool. Chanyeol has been here for two years. The young boy just started working with us and no one has been giving him a chance. You spoke to him the other day, no? He was friendly, wasn't he?"

"Yes. I remember speaking with him before I left but he just seemed off today."

"You've seemed off ever since you've come back yet I haven't said a word," Kwon spoke softly, shutting the closet door. "Have a good evening, Jongdae. I hope to see more great work tomorrow."

"Good night, sir."

Jongdae and Minseok were cuddled up on the edge of the bed, eating take out. Minseok's head rested on Jongdae's bare shoulder as Jongdae laid his head against Minseok's.

"You seem more quiet than usual," Minseok turned his head, his chin laying Jongdae's shoulder.

"I'm mad at myself. I made a fool out of myself in front of my boss thinking that some new kid was part of Suho's gang. It was the way he spoke to me earlier--it made me feel uncomfortable," Jongdae sighed, his hands loosely holding onto the chopsticks in his hand.

"You're worried. Happens when you're on edge from everything that's going on," Minseok slid his hand under Jongdae's, intertwining their hands.

"Also," Jongdae leaned over to place the take out box onto the floor. He turned to Minseok, caressing his cheek. "I should've done this years ago but I want to apologize to you for the way I was before. I didn't mean to make you lose your trust in me or feel as if I was putting you in danger. I want you to know that you've made me the happiest man on earth and I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Minseok smiled warmly, lowering his head to hide his face. 

"You're so gross," Minseok shoved Jongdae's shoulder, laughing. "I know you had no control of yourself. It took time for you to heal and I'm not going anywhere." He took Jongdae's hands into his. "I love you for you. I wanna be with you forever."

"I love you," Jongdae lifted Minseok's chin, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too," Minseok whispered against Jongdae's lips before leaning in and kissing him.

Their kiss shifted from soft and loving to rough and desireable. Minseok's hands were gripping onto Jongdae's arms as he hovered over him. The air in the room was getting hot and tense. . . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope you're enjoying this story! Quick question: do you guys want me to include trigger warnings? I want to make sure everyone is comfortable!
> 
> [12/10/19 edit]: Trigger warnings have been added! If I missed something, please let me know and I will add it to the list!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// smut, drugs, kidnapping, violence, cannibalistic behaviors

The couple moved in slow motion as though they were in an erotic movie. Jongdae was always passionate and gentle during these times. Minseok felt special and safe. 

  
Minseok kept his arms around Jongdae’s neck, holding him close as they shared a deep, passionate kiss. Jongdae’s strong hands gripped onto the pillows under Minseok’s head, balancing himself between Minseok’s legs. The room was quiet besides the sound of their kisses and occasional moans and groans.   
  


“I love you so much,” Minseok whispered through a mixture of a sob and moan.   
  


Minseok was very emotional toward Jongdae. When they first met back in college, he knew Jongdae was his soulmate. He knew they’d be together forever.   
  


Jongdae hissed, grabbing onto the headboard. Minseok’s toes curled as he let out a cry of pleasure. The space between them was a cloud of heat, moisture sticking onto their bodies.   
  


The rest of the night was full of cuddling and soft kisses against each other’s bodies, leaving marks.   
  
Jongdae had woken up early, stopping by a coffee shop. He sipped his coffee and checked his phone to see Yoongi calling him. 

”Sup?” Jongdae spoke through gritted teeth as he held the stirrer stick. 

  
“Were you talking shit last night?” Yoongi started to laugh. 

“What?” Jongdae mumbled, walked out of the store, getting back into the car. 

  
“Before I left yesterday, Kwon spoke with a stick up his ass. Scared me a little bit.”

Jongdae bit his lip softly, his heart sunk as a wave of guilt slid down his spine. He chuckled nervously before answering.   
  
“I might’ve said something last night but I was just paranoid, ya know?”

”About?”

”Chanyeol. I met him once before I left but I’m not too sure where. We were investigating yesterday and he said something that shocked me. I asked about Chanyeol and where he found him. I guess I struck a nerve.”

”He’s a good kid, you have nothing to worry about. He showed up two months after you left so it’s a little odd but he’s just a rookie. Be easy on him. Anyway, I’ll let you go. I’ll see ya at the station.”

Jongdae and Yoongi had arrived a few minutes apart.   
  


”Kim,” Kwon called out, gesturing his finger. Jongdae walked into Kwon’s office. “I’ve given your comment a little bit of thought,” Jongdae froze in his spot, ”I’m teaming you two up together. You two can look over some evidence together and form a little relationship,” Kwon smirked, crossing his arms.

”I’m sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I haven’t been myself since I acknowledged Kai,” Jongdae frowned, scratching his head.

”You’re fine, Kim. But,” Kwon stretched his words before coughing and placing his hand on the nape of Jongdae’s neck. “I’d cover those up.”

Jongdae walked over to the opened closet and looked into the mirror, seeing peppered red marks on his neck. Kwon had been behind him, covering his mouth giggling like a child.

After applying some concealer on his neck, Jongdae joined Chanyeol in the evidence office. Chanyeol had been walking up and down the aisles, looking for Suho’s profile 

“Hey,” Jongdae knocked on the door, Chanyeol jumped and dropped a box.   
  
“Oh Christ,” Jongdae hissed under his breath before walking over and helping him. “Sorry kid.”

”Kid? You know we’re the same age, right?” Chanyeol chuckled softly.

”Are we?” Jongdae’s eyes widen softly, smiling.

”Mhmm. Boss told me that when I send in my papers. It was weird timing, huh?”

”Guess so,” Jongdae pushed the box back on the shelf. “What were you looking for?”

”I don’t really remember the guy’s real name,” Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
“I got it. Go sit and I’ll get it.”

Jongdae tossed the files onto the table, Chanyeol placing his water bottle back on the table. Jongdae scanned through the files, images of Suho flashing in front of his eyes.

Kim Junmyeon was the leader of an underground cult of killers who started out as outcasts. During the first case, three out of the seven members ratted out Junmyeon's location while one had moved out of Korea. A rumor spread that the runaway member had been killed in the country he moved to for other underground business. Each member started out from broken homes and reported a sense of being unwanted. One of the members, Byun Baekhyun, said he felt wanted and did anything Junmyeon wanted to continue the warm feeling of love and acceptance. 

The last victim was bait for Jongdae. Junmyeon thought Jongdae was too weak of a man to actually kill someone therefore he would be the sacrifice for his underground cult but that was not the case. Jongdae went back to that awful day for a few seconds, seeing Junmyeon's red eyes and red hair stare back at him as he kept his eye between the rear sight just as he was taught. The bullet pierced into his chest, his blood matching Junmyeon's red attire, almost looking like an accessory. 

Chanyeol smirked, watching Jongdae deep in thought. He twisted off the cap of his water bottle and pushed it, the water spilling upon the files. Jongdae inhaled deeply, quickly standing and lifting the water bottle. Droplets of water pattered onto the floor.

" _Yah!_ Watch it, would you!" Jongdae snapped, watching his hands around, Chanyeol sinking into his seat.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jongdae looked to his right and saw Kwon at the door.

"I spilled water," Chanyeol mumbled under his breath, Kwon walking over to the table.

"I know you're clumsy but my goodness," Kwon's eyebrows lifted as he gestured Jongdae to the side.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to!" Chanyeol waved his hands, pouting.

"Jongdae, go clean yourself. I'll take of this," Kwon glared at Chanyeol, causing him to sink more into his seat and avoid eye contact.

***

Jongdae picked at the cheap salad Jackson bought him after wiping down his uniform in the bathroom. He checked his phone and saw a text from Minseok.

[Minseok]: Hi hun!<3 hope work is going well

[Jongdae]: I wish it was... I might have to stay late tonight. Don't wait up for me. love you

[Minseok]: what happened???

[Jongdae]: I'll tell you more when I come home

Minseok had been returning from the local dollar store, picking up random books and other hobby supplies: sketchbooks, cheap paint, etc. It was boring during the day. Daytime television was all the same and they had rushed the day they came back so he couldn't grab much. He hated this idea, bringing Jongdae back to relive the case that will forever haunt him. He didn't like the Jongdae he became from that case. Jongdae was violent, driving himself more insane as he delved deeper into Suho's game. To think Jongdae was so worried about this killer kidnapping or killing him made his stomach turn. 

A tap on the shoulder startled Minseok out of his deep thought. He hadn't realized he was leaning against his car. 

"I was just making sure you were okay. Do you need help with the bags in your car?" A stranger pointed through the window.

"Oh, right!" Minseok stood up and looked through the window.

Impulse shopping was a curse. Minseok must've blacked out because he didn't remember buying snacks and decorations to bring back to their home once the case was done.

"You don't have to but thank you," Minseok bowed lightly, nodding his head once he stood up straight.

"Oh, I insist," The stranger smirked. "I couldn't let a handsome hurt his delicate fingers which carrying so many plastic bags."

"Jeez. . ." Minseok chuckled before lifting his hand and showing off his ring. "Sorry."

"Ah, it's fine. He's lucky," The stranger leaned in and grabbed the majority of the bags. "It'll be a good deed."

The stranger and Minseok had walked into the hotel, rode the elevator and walked back to their room. Minseok used the card to unlock the door, holding it for the stranger as he walked inside and placed the bags onto the bed. He sighed, resting his hands against his hips.

"I can't thank you enough," Minseok smiled, reaching into his pocket, searching for money.

"No, no. I think just seeing you is enough for me," The stranger looked Minseok up and down.

"O-oh. . . You have a good one," Minseok smiled awkwardly, shutting the door.

The stranger slid his foot between the arch and the shutting door, lifting his hoodie up. He had slowly opened the door, praying that it wouldn't squeak. Minseok was busy unpacking all his purchases before cloth was pressed against his mouth, his nostrils and lips burning from the fumes. He struggled to scream and his attempts to fight off this unseen person were weakened from the effects of the poison. His eyes flickered before his body slammed against the carpeted floor.

The stranger started to pant, using most of his strength to keep Minseok trapped between his arms. He stepped over Minseok and reached into one of the bags for a snack.

"Alright, let's take you home," He said, fixing his black hair. He smiled at himself in the mirror. "Damn, Junmyeon was always right, I do look good after fighting."

***

Jongdae had arrived back at the hotel around 9 p.m. He walked near his room, seeing the door open. Even though Jongdae was tired from his long day, he moved quickly, swinging the door open.

"Minseok!" His voice cracked as he called out his name. 

He scanned the whole room, even under the bed in case he was hiding. Jongdae wasted no time before calling Yoongi.

"Minseok's missing," Jongdae said as soon as the call went through.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yoongi, Minseok's not here. I checked everywhere," Jongdae's eyes looked over to the desk, seeing scribbles on a notepad. Jongdae walked over and snatched it, reading it in his head.

_I must've lost count for how many rounds we've played._

_You're not very good at this, are you?_

_You're supposed to **catch** me, yet you haven't gotten anywhere near me._

_What a player, you are?_

_Maybe this will teach you to leave people like us alone._

Jongdae shook the notepad and a polaroid fell out onto the table. The photo was from a hovering point of view. Minseok's chest was exposed, the markings Jongdae left the night before turning purple. The tip of a knife was held against his adam's apple, the hand holding the knife covered with a black glove.

"Yoongi. . ."

"Jongdae, what's going on?"

"He got him. Oh my god, this is all my fault--"

"I'm sending people over there. Stay where you are!"

What felt like an eternity later, the police showed up, Yoongi had shown up along with them. Yoongi rubbed Jongdae's shoulders as the police searched the hotel grounds.

"Does this mean anything to you, sir?" An officer walked up to Jongdae, shaking a plastic bag. 

Inside was Minseok's wedding ring, the most expensive thing Jongdae saved up for. Their wedding date had been embroidered on the inside.

"That's his wedding ring. That's our date," Jongdae poked the bag.

"We'll do our best to gather as much evidence to find him," The officer tipped his head toward Jongdae and left the room.

"God," Jongdae huffed, covering his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"We're gonna find him, Jongdae. We're getting closer and closer to him. I promise I'll search to the end of this earth for him just for you."

"Thank you," Jongdae nodded, looking over to Yoongi. He patted Yoongi's thigh and laid his head against Yoongi's shoulder.

***

_"Welcome home, Minseok."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// alcohol, hallucinations, anxiety, kidnapping, non-consensual kissing/flirting, relapsing, vomiting, lots of cursing, graphic visionary

_WAKE UP, MINSEOK! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!_ Minseok could hear a tiny voice yell at him

Minseok's head was fuzzy, a ringing sound filling up his ears. Every movement was restrained and caused a burning sensation on his muscles. Minseok's vision was blurred. The last moment he remembered was saying goodbye to that beautiful stranger. The young man with soft, straightened hair and beautiful glowing tan skin. Minseok remembers the last words spoke to him.

_Seeing you was enough for me._

His heart stopped, hearing the voice a second time in his head. It sounded _so_ familiar. Where? Where did he hear the voice before?

The next thing he knew, he was struggling under someone's strong grip, calling out for help. His last moments before passing out, he hit the carpeted floor. Now he's somewhere unfamiliar, fighting this excruciating pain. 

"Wakey, wakey," A voice sang a few inches in front of him. 

He wishes he had the energy to look in front of him, hearing the same voice of the beautiful stranger. Minseok groaned, his head dropping as he attempted to lift his head up. His head continued to pound. The room spun and felt a hundred degrees hotter, causing him to feel dizzy and made his stomach churn.

"I must've done too much to you, huh?"

"Where the fuck am I?" Minseok tried to speak sternly but his words sounded whiney.

"Oh, my sweet. I'm so sorry to confuse you. You must be losing your mind, figuring out where you are. Put some clues together, huh. I know you're smart enough to figure it out," The voice sounded closer, Minseok could feel the stranger's knuckle lifted his pounding head. 

Minseok felt sick, wishing he could escape this situation and be in Jongdae's hold. He groaned, feeling closer to crying his heart out from all the pain his body he felt. He gasped, feeling breathless. His vision was clearing up and once it did, he wished it didn't. His heart sank as he looked deeply into the other's cold stare. It was the killer Jongdae had been spending countless nights searching for and having nightmares about. He was the same persona that went viral due to the news media. He was the reason his husband wasn't the same. 

Most importantly, at least in the heat of the moment, Minseok could only think of the fact he _ate_ people. This sick bastard did this as a sick game. A game made up the cult he was apart of. Minseok sobbed, his eyes looking to his side, watching Kai's hands closely, cautiously. The fingers against his face felt like claws.

"Get away from me!" Minseok screeched, a tear leaving Minseok's eye, his chest heaved.

"Aw, don't cry, my dear. There's no need," Kai wiped his thumb across Minseok's cheek, Minseok pursing his lips and shutting his eyes.

"Don't f-fucking touch me," Minseok's lips were wet from sobbing.

"This will all be over soon. I haven't started anything if that's your concern. There's not a single scar on your body," Kai stepped back, grinning at the image before him.

Junmyeon had taught him everything he needed when it came to tying victims up. Minseok could try anything he wanted and he wasn't going anywhere. Minseok's cheeks turned red from warm tears running down his face. Kai was reminded of when he broke a victim into insanity, leading him to join them. The same face of hopeless and confusion. Kai now only used that victim for transporting victims and _other_ favors. He chuckled, admiring his work.

"Jongdae will be looking for me! He's gonna kill you and you other fucking freaks!" Minseok's loud voice echoing off the walls of the mysterious room.

Kai became quiet, keeping his gaze on Minseok, making the room awkwardly silent. Within seconds, Kai started to laugh, leaning over to meet Minseok's eye-level.

"For a little bitch tied up, you sure have a lot of bark," Kai snapped, keeping that annoying smirk on his face, "You act as if you can walk over and end my life." Kai crossed his arms, biting onto his tongue.

Minseok didn't have the energy to yell back anymore as his energy was drained from crying. Kai shook his head, turning his back to Minseok as he walked over to a desk, digging through a bookbag that sat on top. Minseok choked on his tears, watching him out of fear. 

_I have to get out of here!_ He started to wiggle his shoulders, pulling on the restraints tying his hands together. He scooted his butt, trying to knock himself out of the chair, hoping it would break. Kai could only laugh, glancing over his shoulder, watching his sad attempt at escaping.

"I really don't know what you think you're trying to do but it's not working. You're mine now until I catch Jongdae, then you'll be useless to me."

"You keep your hands off of him!" Minseok screamed, his voice cracking and becoming hoarse. 

"And what are you going to do?" Kai turned back around, looking Minseok up and down. He scoffed, watching Minseok's face become blank from thinking of a response.

"Once I get out of this, you'll be dead!" Minseok was now rambling nonsense as his mind was filled with anger, sadness, and hopelessness.

***

Jongdae pressed his back against a wall, stirring his morning coffee that had gotten cold since Jongdae never rose the cup to his lips. His stare was blank and empty, visioning the things Kai could potentially be doing to Minseok. Flashing images of the photos of Kai's other victims were all that clouded up his mind - the blood splattered onto the floor beneath them, the gory photos of gashes on their bodies, the soulless eyes and the positions referencing their struggle for their last breaths. It sent a shiver down his spine.

_Where was Minseok? What is Kai doing to him? Did he touch Minseok? Minseok. Minseok. Minseok._

All he could think about is how it was his fault for Minseok's disappearance - he should've been home with Minseok. He was Minseok's protector and he failed at his position. What wasn't his fault was that clumsy little asshole, Chanyeol. Jongdae was too busy reading to catch the water bottle in time and the papers took _hours_ to dry! _If he didn't make a mess and just do what he was told -,_ Jongdae's thoughts were cut off by a silhouette walking closer to him.

"Jongdae," Yoongi walked up to Jongdae, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"You've been here for almost an hour. I understand you're scared but you know I'm doing everything to search for him. A search team is scanning the hotel, watching the cameras and anything else we can do."

". . ."

"Say something, please. Please let me know you're in there."

"Thanks."

"Jongdae. . ."

Jongdae looked up, seeing Yoongi frown. It's as if they could read each other's minds, reading an emotional mixture of guilt and sorrow. 

"Maybe you should take today off," Yoongi patted his shoulder before walking back to his desk.

Jongdae looked down in his other hand once Yoongi left, rotating Minseok's wedding ring between his fingers. He started to relive their wedding vividly, hearing the charming classical reception music, tasting the frosting Minseok wiped onto the tip of his nose as he tried to curve his tongue to lick it, and seeing his stunning husband as he slid the ring onto his finger, the fondest smile plastered on his husband's face. Jongdae's heart ached, thinking of how scared Minseok was, counting the seconds they were apart from each other, praying that someone would find him in the next hour or so.

Jongdae was not fit to be at the station today. His mind was so far from the tasks at hand. He decided to ask Jiyong for a day off. It was accepted immediately, Jiyong rubbing across Jongdae's back sympathetically. Jongdae left Jiyong's office in silence. 

"Let me know if you hear anything," Jongdae mumbled as he waved to Yoongi, walking out of the station. Yoongi smiled sadly as he hugged his friend goodbye. The last time he had seen Jongdae so defeated was when Minseok threatened to leave him. Yoongi realized actually how deep this case had gotten to him.

Jongdae had left by noon.

Jongdae couldn't go back to the hotel - it was a crime scene. _His_ crime scene. Jongdae sat in his car, the heels of his palm pressing against his forehead. He started to shiver, hearing Minseok cry and scream in his head. A scene of Kai grabbing Minseok flashed before his eyes, causing him to jerk back against his seat. He scared himself as, holding onto his work shirt, trying to catch his breath. He groaned and punched the steering wheel, sighing deeply.

Jongdae pulled out the station's parking lot, driving unconsciously, barely paying attention to the road which caused many cars to honk at him. He made a promise to Minseok after Suho's case that he would never touch a bottle of liquor ever again. The voice in his head told him to break it this one time. It wouldn't affect anyone in the end, or so he thought. 

_Minseok isn't around, what can he say or do? Not like you'll ever find him at this rate. Kai is getting too far but you're letting him, Jongdae. You're the one leading your husband to his demise._

Jongdae was on his third shot, clearing his throat as he slammed the glass onto the bar's counter. The bartender was busy wiping glasses but still gave Jongdae an occasional glance of disgust. Jongdae held his head, moaning softly as a wave of dizziness came over him. It had been so long since the last drink, almost two or three years ago. 

_Another, another, another! More, more, more!_

Jongdae tilted his head back, inhaling deeply as he could hear Minseok's voice in his head, scolding him like he used to. He relived the night where he put Minseok in danger because of his drinking, which could have caused Minseok to leave which would be the final chapter for Jongdae's life. Minseok was everything he ever wanted but Suho's case was driving Jongdae up the wall. What did he ever expect any different from these freaks? These freaks that decided to take over Jongdae's life and mental stability.

A few more drinks later and Jongdae had faded from reality. His mind made him vision an empty bar, silence filled up the room. Jongdae stumbled as he walked out of the bar into the cold evening air, walking pass dumpsters and out into the parking lot. He hadn't realized how long he was there for. The sun had already set and the sky was filled with stars.

He took his car keys out his pocket, his thumb missing the car alarm multiple times. Once he pressed it correctly, he heard a beep faintly but the headlights blinded him, causing him to groan and raise his wrist over his eyes. His stomach growled, causing him to curse under his breath and quickly throw himself on top of his car. His hands pressed against the trunk of his car as he leaned over to vomit, coughing violently as he tried to stand up. Tears poured out of his eyes, the acid stinging his throat. 

"Jongdae," A voice called out.

Jongdae waved his hand, exhaling deeply, shooing whoever was coming toward him. He blinked hard, holding himself against the trunk.

"Oh, my sweet Jongdae. Please don't hurt yourself."

Jongdae looked over his shoulder, seeing Minseok for a few seconds before his vision switched the figure to Kai who was smirking back at him. Jongdae yelled and jumped in fear but soon after started to laugh at himself. He slowly stood up from the harsh concrete. He stumbled, pointing his finger toward the stranger. 

"You're not real, you fucker! I'm fucking drunk! But, when I find the _real_ you, I'm murdering you, making you wish you were never born! _BANG, BANG, BANG, right through your fucking skull!"_

Kai, who was watching Jongdae acting like a drunken fool, hiccupping and stumbling over his words. He cupped Jongdae's cheek, humming to himself.

"You're so cute when you're delusional," Kai whispered, leaning in and kissing Jongdae deeply, trying to ignore the bitter taste in his mouth from alcohol.

Jongdae struggled to pull away, pushing Kai by his shoulders, grunting from the use of strength. Kai wasted no time lifting Jongdae after their kiss and slamming him on top of the trunk. Jongdae yelled as the back of his head hit the back window, knocking the wind out of him. His ears started to ring, his back stung from the impact. Kai laughed, hovering over him. A few blinks later, Jongdae's world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone slap me so i stop spelling 'Jondae' as 'JOngdae'. pls lemme know if i do that stupid shit again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// cursing (what else is new), violence, kidnapping
> 
> edited: 1/1/20

_The beautiful home Minseok and Jongdae shared was only a few feet away. Jongdae hadn't shown Minseok the place yet because he knew the moment he laid his eyes on it, it'd be theirs. Jongdae kept his hands over Minseok's eyes, struggling slightly as Minseok giggled and struggled to removed his husband's hands. They had gotten married a few months ago now._

_"Jongdae, come on! Let me see!" Minseok stumbled up porch steps, his giggling never toning down._

_"A few more steps and then you can see your surprise!"_

_"Jongdae!" He squealed, finally being stopped in the middle of a room._

_"Ready?"_

_"More than ready!"_

_"Okay. In 3. . . 2. . . 1. . ."_

Jongdae's eyes shot open. His body lunged forward as he gasped loudly. His dream felt more of a nightmare this time which caused Jongdae to feel a sense of confusion. 

What was more confusing was the change of air and scenery around him. He couldn't remember of where he was or what had happened the night before. Jongdae's head pounded from a hangover, his immediate reaction is to hold his head. He groaned, lifting his hand to his forehead, a cuff weighing down his wrist. 

"Where the fuck am I?" Jongdae grunted, squeezing his eyes in hopes to ease the pain.

He lifted his head, looking around the room. _An attic_. A swinging lightbulb and chain along empty boxes scattered all over the room. He mumbled to himself, his eyes slowly moving around the room. He glanced down to his wrist to see a handcuff attaching his wrist to the arm of a wooden chair. He lifted his hand up, hearing the jiggle of the chain. Jongdae had been pulling at the restraints, ignoring the sound of footsteps underneath him getting closer and closer to the room.

Light from the hallway below peered through the trap door as someone lowered the steps. Jongdae inhaled, holding his breath before the stranger plopped up the stairs.

_This has to be a nightmare. No way is this happening to me! No way!_

"Good morning, officer," A seductive deep voice broke the tense silence in the room. "Seems as if you're _enjoying_ your stay."

Flashes of crime scenes and videos appeared before Jongdae's eyes, connecting the face he saw on video to the one in front of him. He felt sick, acid stinging his throat as he looked at the white eyes peering back at him.

"Go fuck yourself!" Jongdae exclaimed, spitting at the murderer in front of him. The spit missed by a couple of centimeters. 

"I haven't even started my fun yet you're shooing me away. Such a pity I can't consume you because of _old habits_ ," Kai chuckled, crossing his arms.

"You touch me, you're dead," Jongdae snapped.

"Oh," Kai cocked a brow, a smirk still plastered on his face. "What can you do now? What would your darling husband think? Oh, right, you don't know where is."

"You leave him the fuck alone! This was supposed to be between me and you! What have you done to him!" Jongdae's loud voice was starting to become hoarse and timid.

"Nothing. He's been hurting himself by trying to escape. I have my plans with him as I do with you. I have you in my presence, meaning he's completely useless as of now."

"What do you plan to do to me?" Jongdae's voice was now quieter. 

"Whatever I feel is necessary. You're my new form of entertainment. I can break you until you become one of my own," Kai stepped closer, kneeling down to look at Jongdae up close.

"If I don't?"

"Simple. We get rid of your husband and therefore all that's left is me. I'll be the one you rely on for your trauma instead of—"

"Stop bringing it up! I broke my promise! There, I admit it!"

"So sad. I wish I had the power as Junmyeon had over you. You would've joined us in no time," Kai stood back up, clearing his throat.

"Why me? What do you want from me, you freak!"

"Oh, Jongdae. I thought you'd never ask. It was supposed to be _you_ . You were supposed to be our sacrifice but you have proved yourself to be stronger than we intended you'd be. Joining us would be a lot easier than wasting your time trying to kill me. You could _never_ replace my Junmyeon but you'd do a good job as a leader. I mean, you led your men to find my dead lover, bleeding all over the floor."

"I'll never join you fucking freaks," Jongdae leaned his head back against the chair, groaning from his sore shoulders.

"Don't get too comfortable. We'll be leaving in a few."

"Where the fuck are you taking me!" Jongdae lifted his head, scooting the chair forward.

"I can't stay in one spot too long or your little friends are gonna find me. You should already know this, Mr. Kim. Not the first time you've followed a criminal."

Jongdae could feel his blood boiling, watching Kai move around the room. He had been digging in boxes, pulling out items and setting them aside. Jongdae's mind distracted him, imagining the station searching for him and Minseok feeling lost and hopeless in a location unknown. He imagined himself ripping the handcuffs off and attacking Kai, getting him arrested and seeing Minseok again. If he could, he would break down and cry.

The pain all over his body, whether it be from the hangover or from guilt, was unbearable. Stinging, itching, pins and needles traveled all over his body.

"Smile," Kai had set up the infamous camera, aiming for Jongdae's face.

A wave of panic went down Jongdae's spine, causing his hands to tremble. Kai smirked, turning on the camera and the red light blinking. Jongdae's eyes bounced from the red light to Kai, swallowing hard.

_"Don't be scared. This is going to be sent to your loving husband who can't wait to see you!" Kai walked into frame, his hands on each side of the chair, blocking Jongdae. "Don't play too hard, Jongdae. Don't you want Minseok to live?"_

_Jongdae stood silent, feeling overpowered by Kai as his arms did not reach long enough. If he could, his hand would be wrapped around Kai's neck._

_"Well, don't you have anything to say to him before you pass away? You don't leave him empty handed like you did with me and my love," Kai pushed off the chair, now standing aside, hand gesturing to the camera._

_"I'm sorry," Jongdae whispered, his eyebrow tilting upward, a frown upon his lips._

_"Aw, how sweet. Well, we should be going now, huh, Jongdae? We can't be late," Kai walked back into frame, standing very close to the camera, smiling widely._

_Jongdae looked up at Kai, eyes widen again from fear before Kai punching Jongdae in his jaw. A fatal blow causing Jongdae's vision to blur and his ears to ring, worsening the headache. He groaned, trying to move his head. Kai walked over to the camera, his hand on the record button._

_"When we speak again."_

Kai shut off the camera, looking over his shoulder at Jongdae, His head was stuck looking down. His eyes fluttered. Kai walked over, leaning close to Jongdae's ear.

"Shush, go to sleep. You're gonna need it," Kai petted Jongdae's hair. He was too weak to react.

Minutes later, Kai had carried a weak and sleepy Jongdae down the stairs of the empty home and outside to meet with those who were waiting for him. The remaining members of Suho's cult, Sehun and Kyungsoo, had been leaning against the rental van. It'd been useful for the past couple of days.

"What took you so long!" Sehun whipped his arm into the air.

"Don't raise your voice at me," Kai looked Sehun up and down.

Sehun rolled his eyes before holding Jongdae's legs as Kai held Jongdae's shoulders. The couple rolled Jongdae into the back of the van, slamming the doors which rattled the van.

"Update," Kai clapped his hands together, nodding his head to Kyungsoo.

"Min. . . Minseok? Is that his name?" Kyungsoo glanced to the ground, scratching his neck. "Anyway, he's fine. He's been eating what I've been giving him."

"He cries too damn much," Sehun groans, crossing his arms again.

"We only have to deal with him for a little longer. Kyungsoo, here," Kai waited for Kyungsoo to open his hand before plopping the camera into it. "We're gonna show him this later on tonight. First, we need to get Jongdae situated."

"What do you plan on doing to him first?" Sehun cleared his throat.

"We'll see once we get there. Get in the car." 

Sehun and Kyungsoo quickly slid into the car seat. Kai laid in the back with Jongdae, admiring the bruises he had left before.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this one was kinda short :<< but lemme know!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow updates. I just started working and writer's block sucks booty. Happy new year!! Thank you for continuing to read my works!!
> 
> TW// violence, forced-feeding, cannibalism, language
> 
> [EDITED 1/11/20]

"What do you plan on doing with him?" Sehun kept his gaze outside the passenger-side window.

"Why aren't we just getting rid of them? You did it with the others," Kyungsoo glanced in the rear mirror, watching closely as Jongin hovered over Jongdae's unconscious body.   
  


“They were bait. Jongdae is special.”

“How can someone like this bastard be special, Jongin!”

"Don't you remember how much Junmyeon meant to us? You think I would get rid of him so simply? I wanna break them both. Watch them plead for their lives. Its what Junmyeon would've wanted," Jongin ran his fingers through Jongdae's hair, causing him to stir.

"I would've finished them off already. You're wasting your time," Sehun adjusted himself, leaning his elbow on the door's armrest. 

"Watching him _eat_ would be fun to watch _,"_ Kyungsoo smirked.

"The other has already started to. He'll break sooner than we thought," Sehun shrugged.

"Then our sweet Jongdae will be next."

Their vehicle slowed down and pulled up beside a beautiful one-story home. Perfect for Jongin and Jongdae to start their new temporary lives together. The street was empty and quiet—the perfect time to move Jongdae inside. Jongin carried Jongdae on his back, waving for the van to drive off—and so it did. 

The house was empty and bland. The walls and ceilings were white, no paintings, no photos, nothing. They weren't moving in permanently so the decor wasn't a huge problem. Jongin unlocked a door near the kitchen, kicking it open with his foot, continuing to carry Jongdae down a flight of stairs into a dark room. A flick of a switch and another concrete room appeared in front of Jongin. A single chair stood in the middle of the room, straps attached to the arms. It's as if Jongin had been there before, knowing exactly where things were.

Jongdae regained consciousness soon after their arrival. His vision was blurred still even after blinking a few times. He moaned lightly as he lifted his head, seeing nothing but concrete walls. He had no energy as of right now, staying put would be his best option.

Jongin plopped down the stairs, clapping his hands together, turning to Jongdae's direction. He leaned against the stairs' railing.

"Good morning. I hope you enjoyed your small trip in the car. I sure did. You're very beautiful when you sleep," Jongin rested his head against his resting arms.

Jongdae stayed silent.

"Oh, now you're not talking to me. What a shame. I really liked your threats toward me. Shows how you truly are," Jongin started his way down the stairs again. "A coward. An animal with all bark and no bite. A continuing pattern for my victims."

Silence.

"Oh, Jongdae. You have to tell me something. You must be hungry, thirsty, maybe even need a bathroom break. You've been through so much with me and yet you have _nothing_ to say."

Jongdae's body reacted to the list. His stomach growled, his throat became dry, meaning he had to hold back faint coughs and his legs started to push together. He needed a lot but couldn't give the bastard what he wanted. He had to be strong as that would get him out of this mess.

"Fine, don't say anything to me. I do miss your pretty voice. I think I know what could do the trick," Jongin dug through boxes in the corner of the room. Jongdae didn't know where they came from or how they appeared like a magic trick.

"I know you have questions for me," Jongin lifted a pair of scissors, dragging his index finger across the spread blade. Jongdae's expression became pale. "If you won't take, I'll make you."

In mere seconds, Jongin stabbed the scissors' blade into Jongdae's thigh, causing Jongdae to scream and whine in agony. His body shook immensely, the excruciating pain traveling through his bones.

"There we go."

***

"I haven't heard from him since he left the other day. Is everything okay?" Officer Kim Namjoon had been sitting on the edge of Yoongi's desk, his arms crossed. Yoongi had been holding a cup of coffee close to his face as though he was in deep thought.

"I can't think of any places he'd run off to. I suggested he'd leave early, he left, and now he's not answering any of my calls. The team at the hotel said nothing when I mentioned him. It's not like he'd go back but—"

"Do you think he went after Minseok or something?" Namjoon shrugged, swinging his feet lightly. "

"He wouldn't go without backup. He may have a motive but he's not stupid." _At least I hope not._ "It's not like the first time. He knows exactly how these guys are. Crazy sick little—"

"What is it about Officer Kim?" 

"Oh, Chanyeol," Yoongi spun his chair around, looking up at the taller man. "Have you heard anything about Officer Jongdae?"

"No. . . Did he go missing or something?"

"It's nothing to worry about. We just can't get in contact with him and wanna make sure he didn't run off, "Yoongi ran his fingers through his hair, spinning back to his desk, lifting up his notes.

_Maybe Jongdae is right, Min. Maybe we shouldn't trust him. He just showed up—_

"You should be worrying about that, Officer Min. He could be hurt somewhere!" _Or drunk off his ass on the side of a road._

"We're looking into it, Park. He should be fine, okay?"

 _He's gonna be dead by the time you find him,_ Chanyeol smirked to himself.

"We should stop by the hotel later," Namjoon patted Yoongi's shoulder.

"I'll leave you two to your work," A vibration could be heard from Chanyeol's pocket. "I have to get this."

"Go ahead," Yoongi said, waving his hand. His main focus was Jongdae's profile on his computer screen. 

"Make it quick. I can't make this look any more suspicious than it already does!" Chanyeol had stepped outside in the smoking area, praying no one was close enough to listen in.

"No 'hi, how are you?' I thought you'd at least miss us a little bit." Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the statement. "Besides, you're the one who wanted to tell us something."Sehun adjusted himself in the car seat, looking over to see Kyungsoo leaned back with his eyes shut. 

"They're onto us. I thought they'd be dumb enough to let his disappearance drag out for a little while but they're searching for him already. Where are you?"

"Uh," Sehun leaned forward, trying to read any nearby signs. "We were on our way to the other hideout but Kyungsoo wanted to rest."

"Where's Jongin? I need to speak to him."

"Hiding with his new pet. I don't really understand—"

"It better be a damn good hiding spot. They could find him within days! These guys are close with him, meaning they'll be paying closer attention to us."

"If that was the case, we would've been found already. Relax, Loey. I gotta go," In the background, Kyungsoo groaned as he lifted himself from the reclined chair.

"Keep me updated. I'm coming to you."

"Be careful."

The call ends.

"Do you need me to drive?" Sehun spoke softly.

"No, I got it," Kyungsoo waved his hand, stretching before starting the car. "I really don't wanna rush either way. This guy's a pain the ass."

"I don't get why we have to keep them alive this long. It doesn't benefit any of us," Sehun clicked his seatbelt.

"I thought that when I'd escape, we'd be doing better things, not babysitting."

Kyungsoo started to drive off, thinking back to when he escaped. He thought about bringing Baekhyun with him but there was no hope. Baekhyun was 'recovering.' He started to say terrible claims about the group, calling them monsters and having breakdowns every other day. 

He made a promise to Junmyeon, saying he'd never turn against them as Baekhyun did. He would be loyal to him, in prison and out. The day he returned was a sad and confusing day. No one informed Kyungsoo that Junmyeon had passed away by the hands of an officer until the start of Jongin's revenge. It was still fresh in his mind while the other members had time to grieve. A letter he had received from Junmyeon was his motivation to escape and now, to kill Kim Jongdae. The letter went on about how much Junmyeon loved him and how he was the most loyal out of the bunch. It made Kyungsoo feel wanted and loved and somewhat cocky as though he were better than the rest.

Sehun had been watching Kyungsoo as he drove, an eerie smile across his face. Sehun hadn't seen Kyungsoo since his arrest. This was a new Kyungsoo.

"Are you ready?" Kyungsoo spoke softly as he parked outside the hideout.

Sehun nodded, staying silent.

The two stumbled over fallen trees and broken glass to enter the abandoned home they had moved Minseok into. Before it was a decent home with a basement but they couldn't stay for long. The abandoned home was like any other, broken windows, chipped wallpaper and spider webs filling every corner. 

Minseok had been hunched over, listening to the soft chirp of crickets. It had been getting late. He had lost track of time anyway. The couple walked inside, staying on each side of the door arch. Minseok lifted his head to the sound of footsteps. His face was covered in bruises, cuts, and dirt. 

"Are you hungry?" Kyungsoo spoke up.

"Don't. . ." Minseok's voice cracked, a sob breaking his speech.

"You've been alone all day. . . You must want something," Kyungsoo walked closer to Minseok.

"Hey!" Sehun grabbed Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Not right now."

"Why not? You really think they'll find us out here? Please, Sehun. They're not smart enough."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// ptsd, cannibalism/force feeding, manipulation, mention of blood, non-con kissing
> 
> side note: sorry for such slow updates! I said this in the last chapter but now I'm going back to school and working so my free time has really gone down the drain :(( but i will try to update as much as I can
> 
> side note 2: just because i feel it's necessary, congratulations to jongdae and his new little family <33 im so excited to be an uncle-l :3

“It’s been days and we’ve heard nothing from him. Nothing’s coming back from the hotel reports. What are we gonna do? We're running out of time!” Yoongi pressed the heel of his palm onto his eyes. 

“Min, all we can do is wait it out. A clue will show up eventually,” Jiyong tapped just fingers rhythmically against the wooden desk. 

It had been almost a week since Officer Kim Jongdae and his husband, Kim Minseok had been missing. There were no signs of either of them. No notes, no random letters at the station, not even a video message. This wasn't looking good. Kai finally got what he wanted, Kim Jongdae off the grid, finally being alone with him.

Yoongi hadn't slept since Jongdae went missing, thinking about endless possibilities that could be happening to his dearest friend. The photos created nightmares for him ever since the disappearance. He had been at the station until late night, reviewing old profiles and putting any clues he could think of together. A wedding ring, a polaroid, and a handwritten letter were all he had to work with. All the clues led to nothing, leading Yoongi straight into a wall.

 _"You_ can wait but I can’t anymore! If you’re hiding something from us then say something,” Yoongi slammed his hands onto the desk, lifting himself from the chair, the tension in the room thickening. He waited a few seconds before raising his voice again. “You act like you don’t care! As if a killer isn’t holding him hostage!”

”Officer Min, calm down,” Jiyong lifting his head, still calmly seated. “You and Jongdae both have accused me of hiding something from our team as if I haven't been sending a search party for the days Officer Kim has been gone. Again, Min, we can only wait this out. We don't want any more officers disappearing and then being another headline for News 6. Now, back to the matter at hand," Jiyong leaned back in his chair, still keeping a straight posture, his hands folding together. "What is it you wanted to ask me?”

”I need to speak with one of the patients. The old members of X-EXO. They can give us a lead.”

”Ah,” Jiyong slowly lifted from his seat. “A rumor has gone around that one of them has escaped but a rumor is a rumor. It would be breaking news the moment he escaped. The only one you’re allowed to speak to is Byun Baekhyun. The other, Do Kyungsoo, hasn’t recovered as far as I know.”

”So I have permission?”

”Yes. You will be accompanied by Officer Youngbae Dong, he’s a security guard at the hospital. Report to me when you get there and get as much information out of him.”

”Will do.”

Yoongi had parked in the lot on the side of the building, admiring the building in front of him. It reminded him of movies he had been interested in as an edgy teenager. It was quite sensitive to imagine scenes from horror movies happening to him the moment he walked in. He knew it'd be fine but he couldn't help but play pretend for a moment as somewhat of a distraction. It was something to ease him while thinking up such triggering questions.

Yoongi adjusted his black trench coat, keeping his head down to avoid eye contact. His hands slid into his coat pockets, practicing his questions in his head.

"Mr. Min?" A voice startled Yoongi, lifting his head, eyes widen, attentively. 

"Hello," Yoongi lifted his hand quickly, signaling a wave.

"You're here for patient Byun. Follow me," Youngbae waves his hand, walking forward, Yoongi walking behind him.

"Don't hand him anything. No sharp objects: pens and pencils included. Another guard and I will be standing outside and you will also be on surveillance. Do not accept anything if he hands you anything," Youngbae rambled about rules, Yoongi only nodding and mumbling as a response. 

Yoongi stood in front of a cream-colored door, looking through the window as Youngbae stood with his hands behind his back. A loud mechanic whine echoed through the short hallway as the door opened.

"You may enter, Officer Min. Press the button under the table if you feel the need to leave," Youngbae straightened out his back, Yoongi nodding in response.

Inside the room, two folding chairs and a large folding table stood in the center of the room. Under dull lighting sat Byun Baekhyun. His white hair was brushed forward, covering his bright brown eyes. His hands were handcuffed, the chain looped underneath a metal ring attached to the table. The lighting didn't compliment his beautiful golden brown skin enough. He was a beautiful man. A beautiful, _broken_ man.

Yoongi entered the room, Baekhyun watching him through his white bangs. Yoongi sat down, slapping his notepad on the table, adjusting himself in his seat. He cleared his throat.

"Mr. Byun, I'm Officer Min. I would like to ask you some questions as some information you know may be relevant to a current case. Please inform me if these questions are too much to answer."

"Information about what?" Baekhyun's voice was quiet, almost inaudible.

"Kim Junmyeon, also known as, Suho. We believe the rest of the group may be behind the kidnapping of one of our officers."

"The one who killed Junmyeon, I'm assuming," Baekhyun bit his lip, now avoiding eye contact. His eyes watered, causing the sparkle in his eyes to fade. "I know I shouldn't feel sorry about him, knowing what he did to us but. . ."

"I understand. I need to know the relationship between him and Kim Jongin or Kai."

"Junmyeon made everyone felt loved," Baekhyun spoke with a lump in his throat. "That's the only reason I stayed for so long. I felt like I had a family, someone that actually cared about me and wanted to help me. Jongin was a broken kid just like me and the others. Jongin wanted to fit in like the rest of us. He's a sensitive person, always caring about those around him, despite what it may look like."

"Did you know Junmyeon's intentions toward the officers?"

"He was interested in the police force and how fun it was to lead them closer and closer. He liked learning about criminals and how their brains functioned, I guess to understand them better. If this makes me look any better, I was the one to leave the pieces of hair at the last crime scene before he was killed. I couldn't live like that any longer."

"Live how?"

"Murdering people. It's so vile. I feel dirty just talking about it. . ." Baekhyun's voice trailed out, causing him to go silent once more. He rubbed his shoulders, thinking deeply about the many encounters he had with victims.

"Are you okay to go on?"

"Yes," Baekhyun whispered.

"What patterns did you use when moving place to place? Where are some possible locations that the group would move to?"

"Think basic, Officer. Any abandoned places, middle of the woods, even underground if you have to. We normally don't move too far either. There were too many of us when it came to traveling."

"The last place we found Jongin was at a hotel. Where would he move from there?"

"Any rural area. The city doesn't have many places to hide so your best bet is a warehouse or something. I'd hurry if I were you, Officer Min. By now, they're probably going to start feeding him and changing him."

The tone of Baekhyun's voice sent a chill down Yoongi spine as he froze at the statement. Quick imagery flashed in front of him of Jongdae ripped someone's skin as his eyes turned white. It was like watching a werewolf transformation.

"We're trying our best to find him quickly."

"Officer Min," Baekhyun managed to reach Yoongi's arm, looking up at him with sparkly eyes. "Please arrest all of them but please take care of them. I know I shouldn't but I love them like my own family. I don't wanna watch them die."

Yoongi looked up, frowning at the innocent expression of Baekhyun. In his eyes, he could see the broken soul. He saw someone who was misunderstood and forced into a lifestyle they couldn't handle. That's how it was for the rest of them. They wanted love and acceptance and therefore led down this dark, evil path of murder and cannibalism.

Yoongi had lifted from his seat, thanking Baekhyun for his time and promised to find X-EXO and finish this once and for all. Yoongi walked out, following Youngbae out of the building. The next move was to track down every abandoned building and find them.

Meanwhile, in the cement basement, Jongdae had had enough. For the past couple of days, it was punching, kicking, yelling and eating. Jongdae hadn't given up yet but it was time to act. If Jongin wanted to love Jongdae, so be it. Jongdae could pretend for a little while longer and plan his escape.

His face pulsated, reliving such violent acts. His lip was busted and his body cramped from being sat in the same position for hours and hours on end. He refused to eat which led to punishment but maybe this time he could force it down. 

A slam of a door upstair shook the home, causing Jongdae to sit up, thinking this plan thoroughly. He would confess to Jongin, pretend to date him and quickly leave and find Minseok. This all had to happen fast.

The last update about Minseok was a couple of days ago. Jongdae watched a video of a young man with a shaven head force-feed Minseok but Minseok refused. He had spat in the other's face, yelling at them to let him go. He called them multiple slurs and it didn't end well. Minseok was hit over and over again until he fell out of the chair he was restrained to. Jongdae couldn't do much but sob to himself, watching his love be forced into this. Who knows what they'd do next.

"Oh, Jongdae," A voice sang from upstairs. Jongdae listened closely to the footsteps approaching the basement door. "I've missed you so much today."

The basement door swung open, a light switch was flipped. Jongdae groaned as his delicate eyes adjusted to the light. Jongin had slowly walked down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he spun on his heel and looked over at Jongdae. 

"Is something wrong? You look awfully pale. Ah, wait," Jongin held up a finger and smirked. "That's because you haven't been eating what I've been giving you, you ungrateful bitch." Jongin's expression turned aggressive. 

"No, Kai, listen to me!"

"Listen to you? What could you possibly want to say?"

"Kai, I understand you now. I understand the meaning behind all of this! You're trying to protect me, right? You wanna protect me because you love me, right?"

Jongin's expression softened, tilting his head in confusion. He never thought he'd hear such words pour out of a hateful mouth. 

"You love me and brought me here to protect me from the dark world outside. You want me to join your group because I'm strong and smart enough to understand each and every one of you! I apologize for killing your sweet Junmyeon. He only wanted what was best for me, yes?"

"You're finally starting to get it but how can I trust you? All you've said to me is hateful things and that you wanted me off this earth."

"Kai, come here," Jongdae gulped, feeling his heart sink from his next action. Jongin was hesitant but still walked over to Jongdae, kneeling down to his level. "Kiss me, Kai. I want you to know how much I love you."

The words stung Jongdae's heart, making him feel nauseous. Jongin smiled softly before leaning in and kissing Jongdae softly. Jongdae shut his eyes, a single tear escaping, traveling down his cheek and onto the concrete floor. Jongin pulled away, caressing Jongdae's bruised face, wiping the tear from under his eyes.

"Junmyeon would be so proud of you, Jongdae. I'm so happy that you finally understand."

"I'm glad you think so," Jongdae nodded, pursing his lips to hold in a sob.

"How about we get you out of these restraints and get you something to eat? We also have to get you dressed up for when the others finally see you. I want them to have a good first impression."

"I'm ready for it," Jongdae forced a small smile.

His plan was in full gear. Now it's time to play pretend and escape. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// force-feeding, cannibalism, non-con kissing/touching, description of anxiety,

The day had been almost completed—not that Jongdae had a sense of time as he had been hidden in the darkness of the unfamiliar basement. The sun started to set, a bright orange hue lit up the bar room of the blank home, giving the white walls splash of color. The bottles reflected the sunlight, forming illustrations like those on church windows.

Jongdae hadn't realized how long it'd been since he last saw the world around him. The sun was warm against his exposed skin, causing goosebumps to travel throughout his body. The sound of cars passing by brought peace to him, even though he was in this situation where he could find no peace at any moment. Jongin's hands were the only thing keeping him awake as sleeping wasn't an option when your life was at risk every second. Jongdae was now seated on a bar stool, hands tied behind his back as Jongin applied more makeup to his face. He was falling asleep, his head tilting forward and jerking back after his chin hit his chest. He had been sitting down for days. This familiar position had been affected his posture as his back cramped, no blood rushed to his legs and feet, and every head turn caused him to go dizzy. 

"We're almost done," Jongin ran his fingers through Jongdae's hair, holding the hair back as he added more reddish-brown eyeshadow to his eyes which fluttered shut every few seconds.

Jongdae mumbled in response. His main focus was sleeping in a real bed even if he slept beside a manic killer. Once he got a decent amount of sleep, it was time to start a plan an escape.

"Yeah?" Jongin's voice sounded faint, causing Jongdae to open his eyes slightly and scan the room. 

In the other room, Jongin was on the phone with Chanyeol.

"Hey, don't yell at me! I texted you the _exact_ address an hour ago. It's not my fault you got lost."

"That's not why I'm angry. You can't just disappear on us like that, Jongin."

" _Anyway_ , how far are you? I have someone you'd like to meet."

"Jongin. . . I've been working with him for the past couple of days. Are you truly sure he's changed? He's an officer. He's supposed to manipulate any chance he can get."

"No, Chanyeol, you don't get it. He finally understands why we're holding him."

"We're not supposed to be friends with these people, Jongin. He can try and kill you at any moment."

"You'll see Chanyeol. I promise he's changed."

"I'll be there in a little while," Chanyeol hung up the phone, shaking his head to himself as he drove with one hand. 

There was no way this guy changed overnight. He was up to something. It was obvious but poor Jongin gets attached easily to anyone who shows him just a smudge of attention. Something didn't add up in Chanyeol's head. What convinced Jongin that this Kim guy was ready to join?

Jongin finished up Jongdae's makeup, smiling. Jongdae couldn't see it yet but he could definitely feel a change. Metal rings pushed down his bottom lips and every time he blinked, he saw the new color coated on his eyelashes.

In front of Jongin, Jongdae's wavy hair was parted down the middle, brown eyeshadow covered his top and bottom lids, and the white and red mascara complimented the blue contact lying in his left eye. Two fake lip rings were attached to Jongdae's beautiful bruised red lips, one ring had a chain attached which connected to his ear, giving him an edgy yet glamorous look. The red suit, the same on Junmyeon wore, fit perfectly against Jongdae's toned body. Jongin fell more in love with him the more he stared at him.

"You look great. Ready for the reveal?" Jongin dug into the same bag the makeup was in. Jongdae nodded.

Once Jongin held the mirror in front of Jongdae, he gasped. He looked much different than he expected. He looked evil, not as a supervillain but as someone from the underworld. A fallen angel who went against the rules, who wanted a sense of power for himself.

 _He looked like one of them._

A slam of a door shook the home, Jongin facing toward the noise. Jongdae focused on the details of his appearance. 

"Did you really have to?" Jongin waved the brush in his hand from Chanyeol's head to toe. 

Chanyeol believed that when he would arrive at the new hideout, the rest of X-EXO would be there as well. His hair was brushed up, his bangs combed to the side, his eyes were two different colors; his left was white as his right was blue. His outfit was all black, except for the striped turtleneck under his black leather jacket.

"Where's everyone else?" Chanyeol straightened his posture, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"After _he_ sleeps, they'll be on their way," Jongin tossed the brush into a bag, zipping it up. "Come look."

Jongdae held his breath, keeping his vision straightforward, blinding himself with the sunset outside the window. He tried to look calm but his eyes were squinting from the blinding sun and he couldn't help but sweat. It felt like they were playing prey and predator; All eyes are on the prey, the prey left to wonder. 

Chanyeol smirked to himself, walking over to Jongdae and standing in front of him. He bent down, the light-colored contacts staring into Jongdae's soul, or as it felt. 

"You don't fool anyone, Kim," Chanyeol mumbled, Jongdae breaking his gaze to look at Chanyeol. "We'll test you."

"I think I did a pretty good job," Jongin shrugged, his arms crossed.

"You've always been creative," Chanyeol looped his finger around the chain, slowly dragging his finger against it.

Jongin rolled his eyes, grabbing Chanyeol's shoulders and pulling him back. Once Chanyeol stood up straight, Jongin gave him a stern look. He looked Chanyeol up and down, his tongue pressing against the inside of his cheek. He tilted his head, Chanyeol nodding and stepping back. Jongin pressed a long kiss against Jongdae's forehead. Chanyeol smirked, trying to hold in laughter. 

"Jongin, do you have anything to eat while we wait?"

Jongdae's eyes widen, lowering his head. His stomach growled at the idea of eating a meal. It could be _any_ meal, just not _theirs_. 

"I mean, I can heat up some soup I made the other day. Do you remember, Jongdae?" 

Jongdae nodded, still keeping his head down. It looked like a simple bowl of shell noodles mixed with ground beef. He knew better than to let appearance take over reality. He knew that if he kept eating what Jongin gave him, his mentality would deteriorate. He would become a monster, murdering innocent people and never return to the life he shared with Minseok. 

Minseok. That's what all this pretending was for. To escape, arrest them and live in his isolated home in the suburbs. Have a family. Grow old together.

_He had to escape!_

"Darling," Jongin rose his voice, causing Jongdae to jerk back. 

"Yes, I can eat," Jongdae's voice was hoarse from staying quiet for so long. 

"Good," Chanyeol rose his brow, biting his tongue.

Chanyeol and Jongdae's eyes followed Jongin as he exited the room and made his way down a hall. Chanyeol's eyes bounced back to Jongdae, lifting his chin, smirking. 

"You can't keep the act up for very long, Kim. I can sense your fear. I'm surprised Jongin hasn't said anything," Chanyeol shook his head.

"I have changed, Chanyeol," Jongdae sighed, keeping a straight face.

He felt chills throughout his body as he said so. If Chanyeol could tell, Jongin would catch on eventually.

"Oh, yeah?" Chanyeol chuckled. "Why?" 

"You may think I'm lying but I now understand that my purpose. Society goes against outcasts like. . . Like us. I have to show my power but Jongin might not allow me to," Jongdae kept his eyes wide open as he spoke, looking at Chanyeol. He tried not to blink.

"Do you know why we pick the people we do?" Chanyeol stood closer, bending down to Jongdae's height.

"They treat you differently. They don't contribute to society. You see them lower than you," Jongdae swallowed hard, keeping his focus on Chanyeol.

"Hmm. . . So good so far, Jongdae. What about your husband? You don't care about him anymore?" Chanyeol rose his brow again, smiling, knowing he hit a nerve.

"I only need Jongin," Jongdae's voice cracked, a lump forming. 

He fell dizzy, the lump in his throat starting to itch. He took a deep breath, hoping this act was believable. 

"You'll crack, Jongdae. I know you're playing some little game with Jongin but it wouldn't work on the rest of us," Chanyeol lifted Jongdae chin as he stood up again.

Jongin peaked his head in, knocking on the wall.

"Chanyeol, go sit and eat," Jongin gestured his thumb over his shoulder.

Chanyeol patted Jongdae's shoulder, exiting the room. A few minutes, the trio was seated at a dining table. The dining room was more exciting than the other rooms in the house. A small painting hung on the opposite side of where Jongdae sat, giving him a distraction. The bookshelves on Jongdae's left were stocked with random plants and picture frames. He squinted, examining the photos of an older couple, a young man's graduation and a pet cat. To think this place was once called home by a happy family. But who's to say they were happy? Now, Jongdae's mind delves deep into a random backstory. 

"Are you not hungry?" Chanyeol's voice broke his imagination.

His dominant hand was free to lift the fork and eat, the other now tied to the arm of the dining chair he sat in. He looked into the bowl, imagining vile scenes of bloody murder. He hiccuped, feeling sick. He looked up to see both Jongin and Chanyeol staring back at him. He nodded, stabbed the fork into a few shells and slid the fork between his lips. He chewed slowly, keeping his gaze on the two in front of him. 

"Good boy," Jongin chuckled, continuing to eat.

"Can I ask about the photos?" Jongdae glanced over to Jongin.

"Both moved to the states or something. This place has been empty for months now," Jongin shrugged, waving his fork around as he spoke.

The trio continued to eat in silence, the noise of forks hitting against bowls echoed throughout the small room. A few glances were exchanged between the three.

In this quiet period, Jongdae began to think of a plan. This act had to hold on for a couple of days, but how long did he have before something happened to Minseok? Maybe he could be a distraction so they could distance themselves from Minseok, leaving Minseok to plan an escape too. He would keep the act until Jongin would release him from restraints completely. A few forced kisses here and there and forced monologues could do the trick. Once he was freed, a quick phone call to Yoongi. Yoongi could call for backup, arrest whoever was inside and then off to save Minseok. Then, it was time to leave.

"Wow, you finished your whole plate," Chanyeol lifted himself from his chair, holding his bowl in one hand.

Jongdae felt dark energy come over him as Chanyeol made his way closer to his side of the table. He watched Chanyeol carefully, watching as he leaned over to grabbed Jongdae's bowl. 

" _Jongdae!"_

Chanyeol had stumbled backward, throwing up the bowl. The bowl smashed onto the floor, shattering in pieces that slid around the wooden floor. Jongin had stood up from his chair, his mouth open wide, stuck in time. Chanyeol cursed loudly, holding his cheek. Jongdae bit him. The cheerful, peaceful, and charming Kim Jongdae bit onto Chanyeol's cheek hard enough to hold him in place and ripped off a patch of skin. Blood smeared across Jongdae's lips, staining the lip rings and added more red to his bruised lips. 

Chanyeol lifted his head, his mouth open as he silently sobbed in pain. He looked over to Jongin but Jongin was too focused on the man sitting across from him.

The game continues.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// language, manipulation, psychical fighting, cannibalistic actions, blood, descriptive graphic content. abuse

Jongin froze where he stood, not sure who to address first, the mind running a mile a minute, anxiety traveling through his nerves.

Chanyeol had kept his eyes on him, breathing heavily. He felt dizzy, stumbling whenever he attempted to move. He had fallen to his knees, his hand now covered in his own blood, the air stinging the newly opened wound, causing tears to prick his eyes.

Once the tension died down, Jongin lifted Jongdae into his arms, carrying him bridal style down those forbidden stairs. The darkness that once haunted Jongdae was now a calming place to be for him, the silence made him feel at ease, falling deeper into slumber as tiredness he didn't have before crept up. Jongin had slowly placed him down on a bed, petting his bangs out of his face. Jongdae smiled, proud of himself for being bold enough to pull through.

"We'll speak later. I need to set some rules for you. . . I didn't know you'd turn out this way," Jongin spoke softly, watching Jongdae's eyes flutter shut. 

Once Jongdae was silent, assuming he was asleep, Jongin returned upstairs. It was now time to help Chanyeol. It was too risky to take Chanyeol to the hospital this late in the evening and with their costumes on so the stitching would be done here, at home. 

Every yell or sob that came out of Chanyeol's mouth made Jongin shiver. He knew this was his fault, torturing Jongdae until he finally broke but this is what they wanted. He tried to distract himself from the guilt thinking that it would be difficult to come up with an excuse the moment he'd return to work.

"A minute!" Jongin placed the first-aid kit on the nearby counter, lifting himself from the stool and making his way over to the front door. Behind the door stood Sehun and Kyungsoo, the porch light reflecting into their brown eyes.

"What took you so long?" Chanyeol yelled, muffled as his cheek had swollen up.

"What happened to him?" Kyungsoo pushed by Jongin, making his way inside and over to where Chanyeol sat.

"Hey, wait!"

Kyungsoo had turned Chanyeol by his shoulder, gasping as he saw the stitches in his cheek. Chanyeol's eyes were puffy from crying and the area around the stitches was swollen and red.

"Listen, I can explain!"

"Your little bitch bit me!" Chanyeol held onto his cheek, standing up from his seat, pointing toward Jongin. 

"He did what?"

"He bit my fucking face!"

Kyungsoo's jaw dropped, glancing up to Jongin and back to Chanyeol's cheek. He gently placed a caressing hand on Chanyeol cheek, rubbing his thumb across the stitches, causing Chanyeol to flinch. He slowly lifted Chanyeol's chin, smiling softly. 

"Good."

"What do you mean! My fucking face—"

"Don't you remember? Baekhyun was the exact same way—"

_When the cult first recruited members, Baekhyun was the first one to second-guess. He wasn't sure if he was ready to leave his normal life and be part of a group with such intense rules. Junmyeon was so caring and loving which made it hard on Baekhyun to refuse. He finally felt apart of something—a family. He couldn't resist this new feeling of acceptance. Each time there was a sign of improvement, whether it be eating a full meal or handing weapons over to the others, Junmyeon praised him, making Baekhyun want to stay even more. He finally had a purpose._

_It took many weeks before Baekhyun finally snapped and showed a change. One night, Chanyeol started a heated argument that turned psychical soon after. Baekhyun was being held back by Junmyeon as Sehun held back Chanyeol. Baekhyun had been so focused on attacked Chanyeol, he needed to act fast and be released from Junmyeon's hold. His first thought was to bite him and so he did without giving it a second thought. Baekhyun bit under Junmyeon's eyes, causing Junmyeon to push Baekhyun toward the nearest wall, screaming and holding onto his face. Baekhyun gasped, trying to comfort him. Junmyeon lifted himself, hissing at the burn but still managed to laugh. It scared the rest of the members. A large cut was under his eye, blood slowly dripping down his face like teardrops._

_"You've finally shown yourself, Hyun. You're finally one of us."_

"—But look at where he turned up."

"What are you implying?" Jongin crossed his arms, raising a brow.

"You're trying to be in some kind of relationship with him, right? Well. . ." Kyungsoo glanced over to Sehun then back to Jongin. 

"Okay, but how did I get into this?" Sehun rolled his eyes.

"Who knows? Maybe you two will turn against us. Both your partners seem to be against us," Kyungsoo shrugged, removing his hand from Chanyeol's face.

"Wait, did you and Baekhyun have something?" Jongin tilted his head slightly.

"No! Which is why I dunno why you're targeting me!"

"Jongdae is not against us. Why does everyone not believe that I've done what you all couldn't achieve!"

"No, something is up and you're not reading the signs!"

Kyungsoo chuckled, going back to the first night they had been placed in their cells. Baekhyun believed Kyungsoo was asleep and confessed about his relationship with Sehun, saying how he missed his touch. It wasn't a sin to have a relationship within the group but it could cause separation from the group which could lead to one convincing the other to leave with them. Junmyeon had always pushed forward their idea that X-EXO was one, meaning they all belonged to one another.

It had Kyungsoo thinking lately. Sehun's body language wasn't the same as when it was all nine together. Maybe Sehun and Baekhyun did speak of things behind closed doors, conspiring ways on how to leave and form their own group or to turn the rest of the group in. 

While Kyungsoo was busy reminiscing, Chanyeol, despite having stitches that could easily break open, held Sehun against the wall, shaking him for answers. Sehun refused to speak anymore on the matter, trying to shove Chanyeol away from him.

Jongin sighed deeply, tilting his head back. Today was getting worse and worse. He couldn't psychically spread the two apart so he thought of a distraction. He grabbed a bottle from the shelf behind him, lifting his arm high up and smashing the bottle against the counter, glass shattering, cutting Jongin's hand. 

The noise of glass shattering echoed throughout the whole house, causing Jongdae's eyes to widen, shaking him from his sleep. He slowly sat up, looking around a dark room. He patted the bed under him, not familiar with his surroundings.

"Where the hell—" Jongdae lifted himself, arms stretched out hoping not to bump into anything. 

A few trips and his hand brushed against a light switch. He flicked it to reveal a concrete room with a mattress on the room, a lightbulb swinging above the mattress and a large wooden door. He tried to think of the events leading up to this moment, holding his head as the light burned his eyes slightly.

The last thing he remembered was seeing Jongin's shocked and confused expression and Chanyeol kneeling on the floor in pain. He tapped the back of his hand on his lips, pulling it away and examining it. The blood had dried up by now, the color had faded, so there was only a drop. Jongdae had started to breathe heavily, remembering his bold actions of biting into flesh and ripping it.

He shook his head, trying to remove this new monster within himself. That was not Jongdae. This was all an act and that's all it would ever be.

Jongdae exited the room, seeing the rest of the dark basement. It chilled him like a child thinking of the many monsters hidden in the door when in his reality the monsters were upstairs, close enough to kill one another. Jongdae lifted his chin, trying to act confident as he reached out once again and found another switch. In seconds, the hallway had lit up, only to show the blank grey walls that were in all the rooms. Jongdae wasn't sure what he was looking for but there had to be some clues.

He continued down the hallway, looking at nothing. There were no paintings or sculptures to distract him. It made him uneasy. He reached the end of the small hallway, examining the area in front of him. It was where Jongin had kept him for days. The same boxes were stacked in the corner of the room, the camera was still on the tripod but this time it was off, and the uncomfortable chair he sat it still had the restraints attached. Jongdae had visions of the abuse he had suffered through, cringing. He remembered asking Jongin to kiss as the first step of escaping. It made him sick.

He looked up the staircase next to where he used to be seated, hesitating to go up and leave. This was a good opportunity to think over the plan he had established, the whole reason he was out of restraints. He continued to scan the room for any weapons or any. . . Random rooms.

His attention was now toward a slim door across from the stairs. Within the days he was down here, he had never noticed it. He glanced up the stairs, hearing a faint conversation. He shrugged, walking over to the door. He inhaled before opening the door swiftly. He gasped.

Inside the room, a rolling computer chair had been sat in front of a desk. On the desk were thousands of computer screens, each one showing a frame of each room in the house. He could see all the X-EXO members in the bar room, the broken bowl in the dining room, and the dirty van Sehun and Kyungsoo had arrived in outside. Jongin was going to keep watch of them.

Jongin felt even worse, thinking that Jongin could watch him or anyone else in the home. This would make his plan 1,000 times more difficult. If Jongin felt suspicious of Jongdae's action, all he had to do was focus his attention to the camera in whatever room he was in. Jongdae took another deep breath before rolling the chair out and sitting himself down.

He looked at each frame, seeing multiple rooms. He scanned each room, looking for anything of interest. The main focus as of this moment was the telephone in the kitchen. Now that he was "free", he could now try and get in contact with Yoongi. Yoongi could track the number and send a squad out to get him and then off to find Minseok. That's what his mind played out. Realistically speaking, it would take a lot of distractions to get Jongin or any of the members away from him. 

The other members, another factor in this plan. He had to keep this act up around them to gain their trust, even though Chanyeol is close on his case. Chanyeol would have to go to work in the morning but what about the other two? Maybe he could come up with code words for Yoongi and have one of the members watch his call. 

"Maybe you should go check on him. I'd love to meet him," Kyungsoo's voice through the monitor was slightly echoed and distorted.

"He might be sleeping," Jongin kept his back toward Kyungsoo, trying to avoid Chanyeol's stare.

"Oh, I'd check if I were you," Kyungsoo looked up to the camera, smirking as though seeing Jongdae on the other side.

Jongdae panicked, almost falling out of the chair. He pushed the chair in, trying to mimic how the room was before. He shut the light and the door behind him before running off back to the bedroom.

All the lights, beside the one in the bedroom, were now switched off. Jongdae quickly hopped on the bed before turning the light off, lying down under the covers. He adjusted himself, feeling sweat on his forehead. 

Footsteps were heard above him, sounding closer to the door. The basement door swung open, the upstairs light beaming from the small slit under the door. Jongdae pulled the blanket tighter, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Jongdae, honey," Jongin opened the door, Jongdae holding his breath. "Told you."

"A shame. Maybe tomorrow morning then," Kyungsoo looked up to Jongin.

"Yeah, we should all get some sleep. We're all cranky and stressed out," Jongin chuckled softly before shutting the door. Jongdae exhaled deeply.

A goodnight's rest was probably the best for him now. He could start planning tomorrow morning and learn the floorplan of the house. He could learn more about the members and their schedules.

All in do time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this story flopping sksskks  
> like i feel like this chapter is kinda meh :// pls bear with me and feedback is always welcomed!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// cannibalism, biting, non-con touching [not sexual], angst 
> 
> side note: I might add more to this chapter! I’ve been trying to write longer chapter but you guys let me know!! we’re almost at the end :((

Jongdae had woken up curled under the sheets, holding a pillow in an embrace. He slowly sat up, grunting as his muscles ached while stretching causing him to reach over, massaging his shoulder. He threw the blanket off of himself to reveal a new set of clothes on his body. He was now in a long-sleeved black shirt and boxers, cringing at the thought that Jongin had touched him while unconscious. 

Jongdae stood up, shivering as the floor was cold. He took the blanket and wrapped it around himself, making his way through the dark, cold and empty basement. The sunlight blinded him once he opened the door, hovering his hand in front of his eyes. 

The house was quiet—too quiet. The silence was comforting, bringing hope to the start of his plan but that would be too easy. If no one was home, he would need to sprint and quickly call Yoongi, hoping he was at the station to track his location. 

Jongdae inhaled, hugging himself with the blanket. The home felt like an icebox, goosebumps appearing on Jongdae’s skin, discomfort from hair sticking up on the back of his neck, slowing down his pace. He made his way down the hallway, checking inside each room he passed by. 

The click of one of the stove’s knobs startled Jongdae, halting him where he stood. He cursed under his breath, adjusting the blanket. 

“Jongdae?” A sweet voice called from in the kitchen. “You can come in. It’s just us.”

That was the problem. It was just _them._

Jongdae cleared his throat, forcing himself to get into character. He sighed, walking into the kitchen. Jongin stood in from the stove, a pink apron wrapped around his chest and waist. Jongdae grinned, walking behind Jongin and leaning his cheek against his shoulder, giving him a few more seconds to rethink his plan. 

“Are you hungry? I don’t want all the food to go cold,” Jongin bent his arm, patting Jongdae’s head. 

“I could eat,” Jongdae mumbled, his stomach growling. “Where is everyone?”

“Well,” Jongin turned around, chuckling at the big blanket engulfing Jongdae’s short body. “Chanyeol went to work,” Jongin slowly pushed the blanket off of him, Jongdae whimpering from the cold, wishing the barrier was still between them, “Sehun and Kyungsoo have some errands to run supposedly.”

Jongdae nodded, ignoring Jongin’s arms that slowly wrapped around Jongdae, pulling him into an embrace. Jongdae kept his eyes onto the floor until Jongin lifted his chin, a frown formed on his lips. 

“Speaking of Chanyeol, we need to speak of your behavior. I know you’re scared, we all were,” Jongin leaned in to kiss his forehead. “I want you to feel safe with us now that you’ll be with us forever or I hope so.”

 _Forever._ The thought of joining this cult and _staying_ made Jongdae nauseous. He only made a promise of being together forever toward Yoongi and Minseok, the only important people in his life. He felt sorry for this group and wished he could help them as that was the human in him but they were cold-blooded killers who had no mercy for their victims, who ate them as trophies. There was no forever between Jongdae and Jongin. 

“Hey, are you listening to me?” Jongin bent down slightly, looking into Jongdae’s eyes, shaking him. 

“Yes,” Jongdae said dryly, turning his attention to Jongin. 

“If you ever feel that kind of power or urge, I need a sign from you. I don’t want you hurting yourself or the others. Besides, Chanyeol had to make a pretty serious excuse so there’s no suspicion,” Jongin turned from Jongdae, fixing both of them plates of food. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll do better,” Jongdae coughed, hugging himself, still shaking from the cold house. 

The two sat at the dining table, the shattered bowl still left in pieces and the bloodstains in carpet underneath the table were slightly gone thanks to pitiful attempts at scrubbing them away. Jongdae picked at his food, replaying the scene in his head. 

_He sat, angry and scared, thinking a mile a minute. His thoughts were scattered, thinking on instinct. He wanted to hurt Chanyeol as he was a traitor, making Jongdae’s friends go against him and tell him he’s crazy for pushing accusations on the new kid. He pretended to care about Jongdae’s trauma when he wanted to make it worse._

_His hand was cuffed and reaching for a weapon wouldn’t do enough damage. He wanted to leave a mark, giving him a sense of pride. His only thought was to rip his skin apart like they had done to him for the last couple of days. Jongdae’s skin was covered in scars and gashes that killed him every time he moved. He watched Chanyeol lean over, mocking him. He studied his soft, tanned skin before biting into him like an apple and ripping it, the taste of copper from his blood dripping onto his tongue. His actions felt demonic or something of a deranged animal from the wild._

“Jongdae?” Jongin had lowered his coffee mug onto a plate, the click on the glass echoing the room. 

“Sorry,” Jongdae waved his hands, rubbing his eyes. “I haven’t gotten much sleep.”

“Oh, well, I’m sorry. I should’ve been beside you,” Jongin took Jongdae’s hand into his own, rubbing his bruised knuckles. 

“It’s fine. I might nap after breakfast. . . I have a question,” Jongdae bit his tongue. 

“Yes?” Jongin tilted his head. 

“Are there any phones in the house? I was thinking of ordering food later,” Jongdae stammered, thinking on the spot. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Jongin laughed. “I can make you anything you want. Kyungsoo’s also a great cook himself.”

“Well, what if you needed to step out and I’m alone?” Jongdae shrugged, his heart sinking from embarrassment. 

“Darling, it’s no big deal. If you _really_ want to, someone’s gonna have to watch you. Remember, it’s all about trust.”

“I wouldn’t call anyone. I don’t need anyone but you,” Jongdae grabbed Jongin’s hand with both hands, forcing a smile. 

“I know, honey but for now, someone will watch you.”

Jongdae’s smile now formed into a grin, continuing to curse in his thoughts. 

“I wonder how Chanyeol’s doing at work,” Jongdae added, changing the topic of conversation. 

Before work, Chanyeol had covered the stitching with a new bandage. He wanted to cry the more he touched it, damming Jongdae and this small act he was doing. He knew it was fake. No way in hell Jongin had the power of changing someone within a week. 

Chanyeol adjusted his uniform, walking into the station, catching everyone’s attention. 

“Hey—whoa, what happened to you?” Yoongi had bumped into Chanyeol, holding onto his shoulder, keeping his focus on the bandage. 

“Nothing,” Chanyeol shoved Yoogni’s hand off of him, furrowing his brows. He looked up, seeing Yoongi’s shocked expression, relaxing his own angry expression. “Forgive me. I got bit by a stray last night. I was awake most of the night at the hospital.” 

“What happened that you ran into a stray?” Yoongi kept his eyes on the bandage. 

“I went investigating and came back with nothing but this,” Chanyeol pointed to the bandage. 

“Nothing, huh?” Yoongi spoke sadly, sighing. 

“What happens if we don’t find him?” Chanyeol leaned in slightly. 

“We’re gonna find him. We’re just not looking in the right spots,” Yoongi patted Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

Later in the afternoon, a phone started to ring,causing a loud jingle to echo throughout the office. 

“Min, phones for you!” Yoongi lifted himself from his desk, Chanyeol’s eyes following him. 

Yoongi took the phone from the other officer, leaning against the wall, taking the cord in between his fingers. Chanyeol crept up behind Yoongi, feeling uneasy with this random phone call. 

“Hello?” Yoongi looked down, examining his nails. 

“Hi! Is this a fast food place? There was only a number on the flyer.”

“Dae?” Yoongi stood up, now pushing his hand on the top of the phone booth. “Is that you?”

“Yeah! Okay! Well I wanted to order something?”

At the house, Jongin had been sat down close by on a sofa, the tv volume low enough for them to hear it but also to hear Jongdae. Jongdae has a random flyer in his hand with advertisements of delivery. He leaned against the wall, facing Jongin. He could feel his hands shaking as he continued talking to Yoongi. 

“Yeah, what do you want?” Yoongi looked over his shoulder, making eye contact with Chanyeol. He signaled him to get Kwon. 

“Hamburger. . . Eggs. . .”

“Uh-huh. Anything else? Stay on the phone a little longer with me Dae.”

“Lettuce and pickles on the burger. Maybe some soda too.”

“Yeah. Okay. We’ll be there in an hour. Find somewhere safe.”

The call ended, Yoongi sliding the phone back onto its slot. It felt like a fever dream to hear Jongdae’s voice after weeks of him disappearing. This was a step in the direction he wanted. He had to track down that number and lead them to his location with plenty of back up. 

Yoongi had knocked on Kwon’s office door, a yell allowing him to enter. 

“We need to hurry and gather a team. We have less than an hour to find him and get to his spot,” Yoongi leaned against the door as he explained. 

“We’re already on it, Min. Good job with keeping him on the phone for some time.”

“Now it’s just Minseok we have to look for.”

Sehun and Kyungsoo told Jongin that once Jongdae “changed,” it was time to get rid of Minseok as he was no longer needed for bait. The two had stopped by the hideout where they kept Minseok. 

Minseok had been resting on the bench inside of a large, glass box. The glass could only be broken from the outside as he learned that the hard way after punching the glass multiple times to no avail. 

“Well, it was nice knowing you for the short period of time,” Kyungsoo announced as he made his way inside, Sehun staying far behind leaning against the doors. 

“What are you talking about! Let me out here!”

“I’m sorry to say but Jongdae doesn’t seem to love you anymore. He’s moved on to one of our members and doesn’t seem to be going anywhere. Therefore, you’re no longer needed.”

“Jongdae would never! Stop lying!”

“Once we got that part of the plan situated, we all agreed to get rid of you. We wanted to let you free but you’d only run to the police in hopes to get us all arrested and return Jongdae to you. I’m sorry it has to end this way.” 

“Wait, no! Hey, what are you doing! No, no, no!”

Kyungsoo had walked up to a control panel, lifted a latch and slammed his fist against a large button. A buzz echoed and red flashing lights flashed throughout the room. Minseok stood on the bench he rested on, hoses now pouring water onto the floor beneath him. The water was starting to puddle and float toward the roof. 

“Come, Sehun. I wouldn’t want you to see the rest of this.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// gun/weapon use, major death, non-con kissing, blood, psychical fighting, some religious undertones(?). sexual innuendos, language
> 
> side note 1: yall got this to 500 reads!! thank you guys so much, much appreciated!! also this chapter is 2.5K words so have fun  
> side note 2: sequel??? or is this good enough???  
> side note 3: should i do a bts x outlast fanfic? I wrote one years ago and never finished lol

Yoongi slammed the trunk of the undercover car, sighing in relief. He wanted to cherish these peaceful seconds before sliding into the driver’s seat and facing the reality in front of him. Hearing Jongdae’s voice gave him hope but his imagination went down a darker path. He thought of seeing Jongdae’s current condition: being beaten, cut open, unresponsive from shock. 

He was scared.

Scared of what the future held before Jongdae, Minseok, and himself and career. The police would be seen as heroes but Jongdae would be sent home a broken man. He cursed to himself, wishing that it could’ve been better for both of them. It all started here, behind the wheel.

Yoongi drove off, the directions were read to him from his phone. He leaned his elbow against the window, his cheek against his fist in a daze of thoughts of what was going to happen within the next hour. He practiced in his head what we planned to do and prayed to himself, hoping that he would get in, get out and somehow change this traumatizing scene into something good. He wanted what was best for both himself and Jongdae and the reputation of the station.

“You okay? You’re shaking,” Jongin caressed Jongdae’s arm, trying to make eye contact.

“I’m fine. Why don’t we sit down.” Jongdae sighed heavily, trying to push past Jongin only to be shoved against the nearest wall. Jongdae’s wide eyes met with Jongin’s serious, assertive gaze.

“Something you wanna tell me?” Jongin rose his brow.

“Nothing to be concerned about,” Jongdae looked up, his hand caressing Jongin’s cheek before pulling him into a soft kiss. It was merely a distraction but Jongdae could feel his heart sink, worsening his anxiety. 

“Hmm,” Jongin tried to keep a serious expression but Jongdae’s affection only caused him to smile. He felt blissful knowing Jongdae was finally opening up to him and _only_ him. It excited him for the short time being that Jongdae trusted him and loved him, blinding him from the harsh reality.

“ _Arrived_ ,” The smartphone had alerted Yoongi as he parked the car a few feet away from the front door. He turned off the navigation app, staring at the outside of the house. It had been vacant for months now after the family went missing. Rumors suggested the family simply packed and moved after their son’s military enlistment. The police had no lead for the case and therefore it was closed. A good hiding spot for anyone on the lamb.

Yoongi leaned back in his seat, shutting his eyes. He had to repay his plan until he was confident enough to walk to the front door and get the job done. He prayed once more, hoping to reach out to someone beyond and get a sign that he would make it out alive and every event from this moment would play out smoothly.

After a few seconds, he swung the car door open with his gun in the holster. He shut the car door and slowly walked to the front door, hands in his trenchcoat. 

Jongin and Jongdae had been in the same spot, looking at one another. Jongin had adoring, almost lustful eyes as Jongdae couldn’t play his act anymore, showing all his fear and anxiety.

“You know I’d never hurt you, Jongdae. I’ve done a lot for you and don’t wanna risk you having second thoughts. You’re part of the family now,” Jongin took one of Jongdae’s hands, lifting it up to his lips to kiss his knuckles, causing a slight sting.

The doorbell rang, both heads turning toward the front door. Jongin and Jongdae stood silent, Jongdae’s heart pounding rapidly to the point of breathlessness. Jongin slowly tipped-toed toward the window, sliding the curtain aside. Yoongi stood on the porch, kicking his feet against pebbles, oblivious to the inside.

“Darling. . . I think you better hide. This could get ugly,” Jongin shut the curtain forcefully, anger now taking full control of his body.

How dare Jongdae go against him like this? After all the effort and pain he had put him through to join his family where he would be accepted and cared for. Jongin felt empty, the void feeling being filled with mixed emotions, unsure of what to make of this situation.

“Who is it?” Jongdae squeaked, scared and defenseless.

“We will speak about this when he’s finished. I can’t believe you,” Jongin mumbled under his breath, turning back to Jongdae. “How dare you go against me! After everything I’ve done for you, you ungrateful little—” Jongin grabbed Jongdae’s shoulders, throwing him on the ground.

Unconsciously, as his mind was clouded from anger, he kicked Jongdae’s sore back, spitting at him once he let out all the steam.

“You’re gonna learn to respect me,” Jongin grunted, lifting Jongdae and dragging him toward the basement door. He kicked it open, stumbled down the stairs and shoved Jongdae back into the bedroom they had shared the night before. “You stay here until I’m finished with him. I don’t wanna see your fucking face until I tell you to show yourself.”

Jongdae was on the cold, concrete floor he had been acquainted with only hours ago. It was soothing to his forming bruises. His back stung in sharp pain and his hearing and vision had faded. He was in the quiet, dark room, finding peace once again. He knew this would be the last time he would see Kim Jongin. This was the end of their forever story.

“Jesus, I’m so sorry for making you wait!” Jongin had leaned his arm against the door arch, looking down at the blonde in front of him. He had seen Yoongi in old photos and on the news once in a while. 

“Is everything alright? I heard some commotion inside,” Yoongi cleared his throat, his hands behind his back.

“Oh, nothing,” Jongin waved his hand, looking over his shoulder and back to Yoongi. “Just some drama that’s playing. I’m actually alone right now. Anyway, what can I do for you?”

“Well, glad someone’s home,” Yoongi held out his police badge. “Do you know anything about the family who lived before you? This place has been empty for a while now. Odd that you’ve moved in so soon after.”

“Oh, I’ve heard ghost stories but nothing about the owners before. Don’t look at me,” Jongin laughed. “I have no clue. I wouldn’t even hurt a fly.”

“Is that so?” Yoongi chuckled, pushing his tongue against his cheek. “Do you mind if I take a look? Maybe I can find old files or any evidence. Surely, I don’t want to interrupt anything.”

“No, no. You’re fine, officer. Causing no trouble at all. Come in,” Jongin moved aside, allowing Yoongi to duck under. The door shut behind them, trapping them both inside.

“Alright,” Yoongi mumbled, looking around the house. The living room was clean. The television was playing a random romantic drama, a female character yelling, tears her eyes as the male character stared in shock. Yoongi continued throughout the house, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

He had walked into the dining room, gasping lightly and raising his hand up to his mouth. The dining room was still in the horrid state it was in days ago. Blood still stained most of the carpet and most of the furniture. 

“Did you find anything, detective?” Jongin had been standing behind Yoongi, knife in hand.

“Freeze! Put your hands behind your head!” Yoongi quickly equipped his gun, holding it firmly in his hands, his one eye closed to see Jongin through the rear sight. “Don’t make me do this, Jongin. You walk away alive.”

“You don’t scare me. You officers hide behind those,” Jongin rolled his wrist with the knife, gesturing toward the gun. “ _Toys_ ”

“Put your hands behind your head, Kim Jongin.”

Jongin chuckled before throwing the knife in Yoongi’s direction, causing Yoongi to pull the trigger. After the loud shot, Yoongi could hear a door shut and footsteps jogging downstairs.

The basement. 

Yoongi lowered his gun to his hip, swiftly opening the basement door. It was cold, dark and quiet. Yoongi slowly and cautiously stepped down one step at a time, scanning the area around him as though he could see. His heart pounded, his hands started to sweat, causing the gun to slip from his fingers. He still kept a firm hold, trying to practice a steady breathing pattern. 

Jongin had been hiding in the shadows, watching Yoongi’s silhouette move throughout the basement. He too had his own weapon—a crowbar. 

Yoongi was now only a few inches from Jongin.

Jongin smiled to himself, images of the past aroused. He thought of the many victims he went through to get to Jongdae. Thinking of the praise Junmyeon would’ve given him if he were alive at this very moment. The future looked bright to him, removing those who got in the way to have Jongdae to himself. He lifted his arm and swung the crowbar, missing Yoongi and causing only a noise of his swing. Yoongi gasped and shot in the direction of the swing, groaning as he stumbled back, falling into the pile of boxes. 

The crash of boxes startled Jongdae. He forced himself to stand up, pressing himself against the walls. 

“Yoongi! Yoongi, answer me!” Jongdae’s voice cracked, hissing at the arising pain.

“I got him,” Yoongi whispered to himself, slowly lifting himself from the pile. He pressed his hands against the wall, trying to find a switch.

The switch was now on. The scene before Yoongi was gruesome. The pile of boxes had blocked his path slightly as items from inside had fallen onto the floor. The items consisted of old photos, weapons, and camera equipment. Yoongi panted, throwing his gun to the side as he looked at Jongin.

Jongin had fallen forward, the crowbar a foot away from him. Jongin’s cheek was pressed against the floor, his arm reaching out for his weapon. There was no movement in his chest or face. Jongin was dead. The pile of blood surrounding him was almost like a blanket as he covered most of his body. Yoongi cursed, saddened that it had turned out this way. 

“Yoongi!” Jongdae sobbed, trying to raise his voice but his body was so weak.

“I’m coming!” Yoongi called back, stepping over the many obstacles in his path. He took a second to look at Jongin, shaking his head in remorse. It should’ve been better for him but now it was time to make things right.

He lifted his leg, kicking the door until it fell off the hinges. Yoongi rushed inside, throwing himself against Jongdae, holding him upright in a tight hug.

“Thank god, you're okay,” Yoongi continued to pant, using as much strength to hold Jongdae up.

“Please, Yoon. This isn’t the time. We gotta go,” Jongdae winced, trying to stand up on his own.

“Before we leave, I need you to shut your eyes. I don’t want you to see—”

“I’ve killed before, Yoon. I won’t crumble from seeing another one. You did what you had to do. Now let’s go.”

Seeing Jongin’s body also haunted Jongdae’s thoughts. The poor man was doing what he was taught to do in his early teenage life. He only knew one way of living and wanted to continue the legacy of what he considered his god.

Yoongi had Jongdae’s arm around his shoulder as he led him out of the basement and outside the house. The sun was setting now but the warmth still remained, being both a blessing and a curse to Jongdae’s skin. He hadn’t remembered the last time he had been outside, free to do as he pleased. The warmth was refreshing but also burned on some scars left behind.

“Do you have ideas on where Minseok could be?”

“Wherever these two are,” In Jongdae’s hand was Jongin’s phone with a tracking app opened to where Sehun and Kyungsoo were. It felt wrong to use a dead man’s fingerprints but Jongdae needed answers.

“Has he responded yet?” Sehun had been spinning a computer chair, focusing on the squeaks of the rusted thing.

“Nothing. What’s taking him so long?” Kyungsoo had been sitting on a chair next to Sehun, watching the muted CCTV footage of Minseok trying to stay above water. He smirked to himself.

"Maybe he’s busy,” Sehun shrugged, slouching in his chair. He cringed with every glance he made at the monitor.

“Busy, huh?” Kyungsoo scoffed, leaning back into the chair. 

“Not like that,” Sehun shoved Kyungsoo’s shoulder, laughing softly.

“How long do you think he’ll last?” Kyungsoo tapped a pen against the monitor.

“Not long,” Sehun’s voice lowered, feeling anxious.

Kyungsoo was right. Sehun had wanted to change. He had planned to run away after this whole ‘mission’ was over. He wanted Kyungsoo’s help in assisting Baekhyun in escaping prison and off the couple would go. The cult wasn’t like it used to be. Reality slowly faded back into Sehun’s mind after Junmyeon’s death.

This was wrong. Watching a random stranger fighting for their lives when there was no option to be saved. The man inside the box had no way of surviving and therefore would be recorded drowning while he and Kyungsoo sat back as if it were a movie or television show. It made Sehun feel out of place, vile and inhumane. 

“You seem off. Everything okay?”

“Just waiting.” 

Yoongi and Jongdae pulled up slowly to the side of an abandoned warehouse. The metal sheets on the exterior walls were rusted and were close to falling off. Most windows were broken or covered in a layer of dirt.

“Ready?” Yoongi looked over to Jongdae in the passenger.

“Let’s go.”

Kyungsoo’s head reacted in the direction of the sound of a car engine shutting off. He jumped from his seat and ran to the nearest window, looking down upon Jongdae and Yoongi.

“Ah, shit,” Kyungsoo punched the window sill, rushing back to the small office. “Sehun, get your vest on. We got company.”

“Huh?” Sehun’s eyes widen, quickly standing up and digging into one of the suitcases lying on the ground.

“They probably got Jongin already. . . Sehun, if we don’t make it out alive—”

“Don’t say stuff like that!”

“—If we don’t, I love you. I want you to make it out of this alive, find Chanyeol and get the fuck out this town. Make a new name for all of us. It’s what Junmyeon would want. Let’s get going.”

Jongdae had kicked one of the side doors of the building, coughing from the dirt and dust that flew into his face. His body was in pain but it would be all over soon once he found Minseok.

Yoongi walked in after him, using a flashlight to scan the area around them only to find dirt and rust. 

“Welcome gentlemen,” A voice startled both men, causing their heads to look upon the balcony over their heads. “Seems you’ve found us. Maybe you’re not too bad at this game, Jongdae. So sad that you’ll be leaving us this evening. Hope you and your loving husband find each other in the afterlife.”

“This doesn’t have to end like this. Just come down and turn yourself in,” Jongdae struggled to hold his gun, aiming at Kyungsoo.

“Oh, that’s quite insulting. Did you think I’d simply turn myself in because you’re being nice to me?”

“Kyungsoo, please.”

“Oh no, Jongdae. Your game isn’t over yet. It just started. . .”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// major character death, suicide, drowning, gun violence, blood, weapon usage
> 
> side note 1: this is the end! there’s one more chapter to kinda wrap it up and then no more :(( thanks for all the support <3
> 
> ps: this is only 1.7k words so not as long bc I really just wanted to update it!
> 
> side note 2: I have a big “project”, basically another fanfic, coming soon so get excited :))

“Enough!” Yoongi exclaimed, aiming his gun up and shooting meters from Kyungsoo’s head.

Kyungsoo heard the passing wind from the bullet, forcing himself to stand completely still to show no fear. It was going to end with Jongdae and his friend dying instead of X-EXO. Kyungsoo laughed before detaching a grenade from his belt and tossing it over the balcony, running off after the pin was removed.

“Yoongi! Take cover!” Jongdae had ran, keeping his gun down to his side, standing behind a pillar, trying to squeeze his body to fit.

The explosion caused both men’s ears to ring and go blind for a few seconds, precious seconds that could’ve been used to find Kyungsoo. 

“Come out!” Yoongi yelled, holding a hand in front of his eyes, trying to see through the debris and dust blinding him. 

He had pushed open a door, finding a staircase. He examined it, slowly and quietly moving toward the stairs, hands lift, using the gun as a barrier.

At the top of the stairs was another door that Yoongi could kick open which lead into another dim hallway with many rooms for Kyungsoo to hide in. Yoongi slowly passed by each approaching room, scanning the room roof to floor. He kept his back against the hall, watching Kyungsoo trying to escape from the nearby window.

A scream within the room echoed the empty room and would haunt Yoongi for the rest of his life. Yoongi’s bullet had buried itself into Kyungsoo’s leg, causing him to fall back, screaming and holding onto his leg. Yoongi rushed over, trying to mimic what he had practiced into his head over and over again: grab him once he’s down, handcuff him and hold him until the rest of the team comes. 

“Do Kyungsoo, you are under arrest—”

“Kill me! Fucking do it!” Kyungsoo screamed, sobbing at the growing pain around the bullet wound. 

“No, Kyu—”

It happened in a flash. Kyungsoo took Yoongi’s wrist, aiming the gun toward himself. He pulled the trigger, another bullet piercing his skin. Yoongi was left to hover over Kyungsoo’s now dead body with blood splattered on the floor and on his clothes. Yoongi stumbled back, taking the scene before him in before leaving the room.

He sighed deeply, pressing himself against the nearest wall, shutting his eyes. He wasn’t finished. There was still one more person and it’d be over. 

Jongdae had found another set of stairs, copying the same motions as Yoongi: gun on his side, tip-toeing and predicting what combat move to use. 

He jogged up the stairs, shoving past a door. Inside the room, Sehun had fallen to the floor, kneeling and holding his hands up on each side of his head. Jongdae aimed his gun at Sehun as he walked closer to him.

“P-please, I don’t want to die!” Sehun’s loud voice cracked, looking up to Jongdae. 

“You won’t, kid. You have the right to—“

“No, please! I’ll run and never look back. Please, I made plans to leave—“

“Jongdae!” Yoongi called out, his footsteps echoing throughout the staircase. “Where are you?”

“Here!” Jongdae yelled, still keeping his focus on Sehun on the floor. 

“Jongdae, please let me go. I promise I won’t—“

“Put cuffs on him already!” Yoongi waved his hand, peeking his head out the door arch once he stepped inside. 

“Listen to me!” Sehun rose his voice again. “I’ll leave and never come back. I’ve had plans to leave X-EXO for months now. Please, let me go!”

“Jongdae—“

“No, no,” Jongdae waved his hand to Yoongi, looking over his shoulder. “I think we should. I can trust him unlike the others.” Jongdae walked over to Yoongi, leaning forward. “Where’s Kyungsoo?”

“ _ Aish.  _ Don’t remind me,” Yoongi looked away, shaking his head. “He took my gun and—“

“He’s dead?” Jongdae’s whisper rose in shock. 

He frowned, massaging Yoogni’s shoulder as Yoongi was silent. 

“J-Jongdae,” Sehun called out as he turned his head toward the muted monitor. “You need to get Minseok. He’s downstairs and the tank is almost full.”

“Tank?” Jongdae rushes over, slamming his hands on the desk, watching Minseok thrash his arms around to keep his head above water. “Yoongi, keep an eye on Sehun. Where is he?” Jongdae looked over his shoulder toward Sehun. 

“Basement! There is a keypad. It’s 1991, Junmyeon’s birth year. The tank breaks from the outside.”

Jongdae looked over to Yoongi, staring at one another before Jongdae nodded. Yoongi gestured to Sehun to sit on the rolling chair as Jongdae ran out the room, jogging down the stairs and running down hallways. 

Jongdae had stood in a random hallway, feeling the building shaking. He bit his lip, listening to deafening silence until he could hear the faint sound of rapid pouring water. His eyes widened, slowly following the noise until the noise sounded louder. 

He ran and rammed his shoulder against the door over and over until it swung open. There would be a bruise later but that was less of his worries. He sat on the railing, sliding down to prevent from tripping. 

A glass door and a keypad next to as if it were something straight out of a sci-fi movie stood before Jongdae. 

“Minseok! Keep it up for a little longer! I’m coming!” Jongdae banged his fist against the glass door, quickly pressing on the keys. 

“Jongdae!” Minseok screamed, his voice cracking as water entered his mouth. 

Jongdae passed by the glass door as it slid into a slot, running to the open area to examine his next move. 

He could shoot the glass, kick it until it shattered or use a large object to break it fully. He scanned the room, panicking as this could’ve been Minseok’s last breaths. He took his gun out and shot one side of the tank, allowing the water to flow out of a small tube-like hole. He ran over to the wall, lifting a fire extinguisher. 

Jongdae groaned, beating the glass wall of the tank almost three times before the glass finally shattered. In slow motion, the glass had fell to the ground as though it were a curtain. The water came in waves, knocking Jongdae off his feet and causing Minseok to float out the tank, unconscious from drowning. Jongdae had ducked under the water, trying to swim under the rapid waves. Minseok had crashed into the wall. Jongdae lifted himself, gasping for air. 

Jongdae reaches out, finally getting hold of Minseok. He dragged Minseok’s body through the waves as they had lowered, allowing less strength to be needed. Jongdae dragged them out the basement and onto the floor above them. 

“Minseok, stay with me! Hey!” Jongdae shook his body, sighing from exhaustion. 

Minseok wasn’t responding nor moving. Jongdae took a few seconds to catch his breath before performing CPR. After pressing onto Minseok’s chest, he sat up and coughed up water. He swallowed hard, breathing heavily from his own exhaustion. He had looked over to Jongdae, laughing softly as he believed this all be a dream. 

Jongdae had wrapped his arms around Minseok, pulling him into a tight embrace, using one of his shoulders as a pillow for these seconds. He shut his eyes, relieved after the many weeks they had been separated. 

“Thank god, you’re okay,” Jongdae whispered into Minseok’s shoulder, sighing with content. 

“Are we safe?” Minseok asked, still trying to catch his breath. 

“Yes. Yes, we’re okay. We’ll go home and never come back. I promise you. I promise to take you away from this place and never put you in danger again,” Jongdae slowly removed himself from the embrace, his hands now caressing Minseok’s shoulders. 

“Let’s go. . .” Minseok sighed, now leaning himself onto Jongdae, trying to rest. 

Jongdae lifted Minseok, stumbling as some parts of his body ached in pain, pain he would never want to face again. He tried to move quickly, trying to get back to the main base. 

After minutes of breaks, trips and almost falls, Jongdae made it back to Sehun and Yoongi. 

“Is he hurt? Is he awake?” Yoongi began rambling, trying to get a good look at Minseok. 

“He’s fine. Let him rest,” Jongdae grunted as he placed Minseok in another rolling chair. 

“So, you. What are we doing with him?” Yoongi pointed at Sehun as he looked over to Jongdae who had his arms crossed. 

“Let’s ask him. What is your plan if we let you go?” Jongdae shrugged. 

“I have plans to take a plane in a couple days and getting the fuck out of here! But I have an issue that I know you won’t like. I doubt you’ll help me.”

“Which is?” Jongdae glanced over to Yoongi. 

“I want Baekhyun to come with me. We both planned that once this was over we’d meet up and leave as soon as possible.”

“Oh, Jongdae—“

“I think we can get that arranged.”

“What? Jongdae, do you hear yourself!”

“We can. I think that they’re both trustworthy enough. Don’t make me think otherwise, Sehun. I’ll allow you to leave but you have to keep your promise of staying out of trouble. I’ll be keeping in contact with you and I want to hear back each time. Got it?”

“How can I repay you? I’ll do everything I can to keep a distance from this place and leave our past behind us.”

“Jongdae, you’re not—“

Outside the building, the sound of car screeches and police sirens echoed through. There were screamed commands and stomping feet. 

“Hurry, let’s go. Yoongi, keep them distracted, I’m taking him out through the back.”

“Jongdae! Hey, wait a minute!”

Jongdae and Sehun had stayed close together as they ran down flights of stairs and avoided hallways where the stomping feet were present. 

After constant running and darting, the duo made it outside. Jongdae had told Sehun to run and hide in the dumpster close by and that he’ll come back to him. 

Something had come over Jongdae, his eyes were fluttering shut and his aching pains were worse. He had stumbled to go back inside but tripped and fell, now lying on the dirt ground. With his eyes closed, every sound after was faded. 

Officers were shaking him and trying to wake up. He could hear an ambulance and Yoongi informing the cops about what had happened, arresting Jongdae’s bruises and wet clothes. 

Jongdae felt his body being lifted and put onto a stretcher. His lips slowly lifted into a smile. 

Now, it was finally over. The chapter with X-EXO was now closed. 

  
  



	15. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mental health, angst, mentions of dead bodies/funerals, faked suicide/self-harm, language
> 
> [1]: I might go back and change any typos.  
> [2]: Only 1.6k, really short :(( and its finished :((

Jongdae had been sitting on the edge of a hospital bed. He examined the newly wrapped bandages almost all over his body. The pain he wished that would be silenced for a while longer was now present, stinging and aching. Despite the pain, he would still be sent home. Finally, after the months of stress and investigation. He wasn't looking forward to the four-hour ride back but it would be worth it. To be home, with Minseok. To live their normal lives once again.

It would never be normal again. The trauma they both faced would stick with them forever. Therapy would now be part of their routine for who knows how long. Jongdae was nervous thinking about their future actions. Would they sleep again? Would divorce be in the near future? He hoped not.

A knock on the door's arch broke his train of thought, looking toward the door. His eyes widened, seeing Park Chanyeol, the missing member of X-EXO. He had no weapon, his heart beating rapidly from fear.

"I'm clean," Chanyeol lifted his hands up. "They did a check on me before I came in. I wasn't planning on doing anything to you anyway."

Jongdae sighed in relief. He still had his questions but stayed silent as Chanyeol hesitated to speak once again.

"I came by to tell you that. . . You won. You took all my men. . . You took everything from me," Chanyeol walked toward the nearest wall after shutting the door. Hr punched the air, leaning his hand against said wall. "You won."

"Chanyeol, I didn't _win_ anything. The only thing I won was trouble. I didn't want to kill them, Chanyeol. I told them to come peacefully but. . . I had to do what I was told."

"They're stubborn. They knew they would lose. . ." Chanyeol turned around, looking over to Jongdae. "I also came by to tell you that I'm turning myself in. A unit was sent to. . . To recover Jongin's body. They're gonna see the camera footage and find me. There's nothing else for me."

"Why don't I believe you?" Jongdae avoids Chanyeol's gaze, looking down at his swinging feet.

"Because you never did," Chanyeol spoke softly, running a hand through his brown hair. "I really am, Jongdae. X-EXO is no longer."

"Well, if you do, listen to me. If you need _anything_ , I will try my best to do whatever I can. You'll probably be sent to therapy anyway but if you need a hospital or a separate cell, I don't care what it is, I will do it for you. Chanyeol, I may not have experienced the _years_ of trauma you've gone through but in the small period that I did, I understand that you were only doing what you were told. You were kids, all of you, who wanted to fit in and feeling love from someone if anyone. Junmyeon told you what to do and I know you really didn't want to. You were scared. I was scared too. I did whatever I could to make Jongin leave me alone. I know that deep down you're a good person. You never wanted to kill. Officer Min briefly told me what Baekhyun had said. I understand, truly."

Chanyeol's eyes were glossy and he was standing in silence, his hands in his jean pockets. He sniffled, tilting his head.

"I just wanna see Jongin and Kyungsoo at their funeral."

"I do too, Chanyeol. I will get that arranged."

Days later, it was time for Jongdae to give a speech to the media, addressing the end of X-Exo. The streets were safe to walk at night. In front of Jongdae, cameras flashed, causing slightly blindness and microphones were pointed in every direction, trying to get the last word. 

_How did you manage throughout all the suffering you went through?_

_Are you sure every member is dead?_

_What about Byun Baekhyun?_

_Sehun's body wasn't found at the site. Where is he? Is he arrested?_

The thought of Sehun crossed Jongdae's mind for a second, thinking about Yoongi's plan.

The night before, Yoongi had ordered Baekhyun to fake a suicide attempt, allowing him to be freed from his cell and into an ambulance that Yoongi could drive away in. Sehun had joined, pretending to be a first responder, tending to his wound, It would scar but it wouldn't hurt him.

"Fuck, man," Baekhyun cursed, holding onto the gauze that Sehun had been applying pressure onto.

"You'll be okay. Just stay down, I have to go the opposite way. Your flight isn't until tomorrow afternoon," Yoongi had darted his eyes on the road and on the rearview mirror.

"I'm so happy to see you," Baekhyun smiled, brightly and innocent, caressing Sehun's cheek and pulling him into a soft kiss, something that they hadn't shared in months. 

It was sweet. It made even Yoongi smile.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Baekhyun tilted his head back, trying to look into Yoongi's eyes through the mirror.

"This wasn't my idea," Yoongi sighed. "This was Officer Kim's idea. He saw something in Sehun and thought, as long as you two stayed out of this city and kept in contact, you both were free to go."

"Officer Kim?" Baekhyun looked back to Sehun.

"My partner. He'll be leaving soon."

Baekhyun covered his eyes, trying to sob quietly to himself. Sehun looked down at him concerned.

"Officer Min, what happened to them? Please, just tell me what I wanna hear," Baekhyun sobbed, Sehun grabbing his hand and leaning his head against his chest.

"They're fine, Baekhyun. Just fine," Yoongi frowned, replaying the sick scene in his head once more.

That afternoon, around the same time Jongdae was wrapping up his speech, Yoongi had walked Sehun and Baekhyun to their terminal, handing over two printed airplane tickets. Yoongi sighed, his hands now resting on his hips.

"Aright you two, get out my face," Yoongi joked, causing Sehun to scoff and Baekhyun to giggle. "Seriously, have a safe flight and email Jongdae and me when you get there."

Sehun hesitated, flapping the ticket his hand before reaching out and placing a hand on Yoongi's shoulder. He grinned.

"Thank you. Both of you, for everything," Sehun nodded, removing his hand. Yoongi smiled back.

The speaker called for boarding, a sign for the couple to hurry and get on the plane. Yoongi waved to them before getting back into his car. It was a happy ending for them but now it was back to the sad and dark times. He had to join Jongdae at the funeral service. 

He drove at a slow pace, easing up to where the crowd had gathered. Jongdae had been standing far from the crowd, his hand resting on Chanyeol's shoulder. His hands were handcuffed behind him as officers helped him stand straight. Jongdae's eyes got glossy, glancing up to Chanyeol's red and puffy face. He couldn't imagine the many emotions he felt, seeing those he called family being lowered into the ground, knowing they were the only ones who understood.

Yoongi had walked up behind Jongdae, leaning forward, close to his ear.

"Sorry I'm late," Yoongi's eyes followed the casket, watching the small crowd throw flowers into the dug hole. 

"You're here now," Jongdae looked over his shoulder, keeping his voice at a whisper.

The family of Kyungsoo and Jongin showed up. It was a rare sight to see. Jongdae gave them his condolences before walking off to his own car.

"Hey, Dae. Can we talk?" Yoongi leaned against the car's hood. Jongdae nodded, crossing his arms. "Listen, is there anything you need before you and wifey run off? I also need an opinion."

"We're good. I just need to give back," Jongdae had slipped Minseok's wedding ring out of his pocket. "This."

"Good. I'll keep in touch. But, um, I might take a break from all of this," Yoongi waved his finger around. "Nothing too long. A week or two. This case hit too close to home."

"I keep it, Min. I think you deserve it," Jongdae patted his shoulder before getting into his car.

That night, Minseok had tightly wrapped his arms around Yoongi, grunting as he now held him in an embrace.

"I will miss you. Don't be a stranger!" Minseok giggled, crossing his arms and leaning against the hood of the car.

"I won't. Well, my good friend, this is where we sadly part for the time being," Yoongi smacked his hand into Jongdae's, shaking it firmly.

"Well," Minseok dragged out, smirking.

"Oh, good point," Yoongi pointed in his direction.

" _Yah!"_ Jongdae exclaimed, looking to Minseok and Yoongi. "What did you two plan?"

"We'll talk on the way home," Minseok waved his hand, lifting himself from the hood and sliding into the passenger side.

_1 year later._

Yoongi had pulled up to the Kim household, watching the pastel balloons blow in the wind. There was music blasting in the backyard along with the sound of children laughing. He had exited the car, walking to the backyard, swinging the gate open.

"You came!" Minseok exclaimed, adjusting the small baby in his arms. 

Yoongi walked over, cooing at the baby. This was their son who would be turning a year today. The family Jongdae had always wanted.

"Hey!" Jongdae exclaimed, opening his arms, bringing Yoongi into a tight hug. "You made it."

"Yeah, I did," Yoongi sighed contently, blessed to see such a happy family after such a miserable case. "How is everything?"

Jongdae sighed, looking over to Minseok and their son and then up into the bright, blue sky. He chuckled, his shoulders vibrating against Yoongi.

"Good, Min. Everything's. . . Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reads and kudos during this long ass—technically short considering its only 20K words—story/journey! Please check out my other stories. Hopefully, the ending is satisfying despite all the crazy ish that went down! <3
> 
> twit: screamlecter  
> insta: punk_chanye0l


End file.
